Recuerdos en blanco y negro
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se separan al terminar la secundaria por sus futuros y sueños, toman caminos separados y después de 2 años ninguno puede olvidar al otro. Kurt resignado al no poder olvidar a Blaine y todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos vuelve a Ohio, pero al hacerlo recuerda todos los malos momentos con él ¿Podrán solucionar el problema esta vez?
1. Cap1: Confesiones a primera vista

Cap. 1: Confesiones y secretos a primera vista.

Lentamente el chico abría y cerraba sus ojos tratando de despertarse en aquella fría mañana mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior y las cosas que debía hacer en el momento en que se levantara. Y con un deseo de no querer haberlo echo apago la alarma del reloj sobre la mesita de luz a su lado derecho.

Su corazón amaneció duro como una piedra y comenzó a sentir como los pocos y débiles rayos del sol que lo saludaban atravesando la ventana quemaban su piel.

Agarro fuertemente las sabanas y paso sus manos por encima de su cabeza tapándola, nunca queriendo salir de allí porque si hacia debía hacer algo que le dolía profundamente.

Sin mucho esfuerzo cerró los ojos con la esperanza de recuperar el sueño, pero su deseo fue aplastado por el sonido de unos tacos sobre la madera del piso y se pregunto porque le había echo a su mejor amiga y compañera de de cuarto un cambio de imagen, pero luego recordó cómo se veía antes y, aunque era hermosa, ese estilo no era apropiado para NY.

A veces odiaba la voz de aquella chica aunque otras veces le daba buenos consejos y palabras de aliento y de apoyo. Y esta era una de esas veces en que la odiaba.

"Despierta. Sé que no quieres hacerlo pero no puedes seguir así." Dijo la chica que lo había acompañado durante este increíble viaje desde el principio, mientras ella trataba de sacarle las sabanas de sus manos.

"Puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera Rachel, es mi cama." Respondió el chico retorciéndose algo molesto, apretando sus puños para que la tarea de la chica fuera más difícil.

Rachel detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se cruzo de brazos, lanzando una mirada feroz que atravesaba las sabanas y Kurt podía sentirla.

"Sabes que me refiero a Adam."

El chico, sin pensar en las consecuencias, soltó las sabanas para refregarse los ojos. Adam…ese nombre le causaba dolor de estomago. Realmente no había distinguido que la frase de su compañera se refería a él o quizás prefería no hacerlo, no estaba muy seguro.

La joven furiosa cambio la expresión de su cara y descruzo los brazos al ver que el chico no estaba sosteniendo más las sabanas. Las tomo rápidamente y las bajo hasta la altura de la cintura del chico, justo donde terminaba su remera gris. A la noche y a la mañana eran los únicos momentos donde la chica podía verlo usando ropa que no fuera extravagante o a la moda o…al estilo Kurt, ese era el adjetivo que estaba buscando.

Kurt, al sentir todo el sol sobre todo su cuerpo se retorció más que hace unos pocos minutos.

"Me estas empezando a asustar, cada vez que te veo retorcer por el sol me haces cuestionar la existencia de los vampiros." Dijo Rachel mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina.

"Ojala, así sería un joven Edward." Dijo Kurt resignado mientras con las piernas se deshacían del resto de las sabanas que las cubrían. Luego de un gran estirón se levanto de la cama y lentamente, tambaleándose en cada paso que daba, llego a la cocina para observar como Rachel sacaba los ingredientes para que él cocinara y ella, mientras tanto, pudiera poner los platos, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas sobre la mesa.

Desayunaron como cualquier otro día, esto implicaba a Rachel hablando sobre algo muy emocionante que estaba esperando ansiosamente- en este caso su viaje de regreso a Ohio para pasar navidad y año nuevo con sus padres- y Kurt escuchándola- por momentos- Pero este desayuno termino diferente; Kurt se comenzó a sentir nervioso y, aunque a Rachel le encantaba hablar de ella también le gustaba apoyar y estar para cualquier cosa que él necesitara, y al notarlo deslizo su mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la del nervioso y la cubrió. Kurt, al principio, al sentir inesperadamente la mano de su amiga se sobresaltó ya que estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, pero luego se relajó y la miró. La sonrisa de la chica hizo que so boca calcara la misma forma.

"Todo va a estar bien." Dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a mover su mano, acariciando la de Kurt. "Si quieres puedes practicar conmigo." Su tono de voz había cambiado, era más alto por el entusiasmo.

Kurt se estremeció al oír esas palabras y automáticamente en su cara se fue dibujando una expresión de horror. "¿Qué? ¡No! Estás loca." Al principio su voz fue un algo aguda ante el horror de la propuesta pero en las últimas palabras se aclaro la garganta para volver a su voz normal. Después de ver a Rachel a los ojos y comprobar que no era una broma giro su cabeza para ver los platos y trato de liberar su mano de aquella loca chica que casi ya no reconocía, pero no pudo, estaba atrapado. Y sin ganas de pelear porque era temprano y él todavía estaba algo cansado decidió aceptar.

"Vamos, será mas fácil para cuando lo tengas lo que tengas que hacer en persona con él."

Volviendo a girar su cabeza en su posición anterior, Kurt suspiro y un poco molesto cedió "Está bien. Espero que esto me ayude."

"Lo hará." Dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba para sentarse derecha en la silla. Ni Kurt ni ella sabían si esto lo hacía para ayudar al joven o solo era para que ella pudiera practicar el arte de la actuación, pero ambos dejaron esa pregunta en la parte de atrás de sus mente y optaron por engañarse por el momento con la primera opción "Ok, soy Adam." Dijo la chica agravando su voz para interpretar a un hombre y continuó. "Hola Kurt ¿Cómo estás?"

"Hola em…Adam. Bien y ¿Vos?"

"Bien, ¿Me querías decir algo?"

"Bueno…quería decirte que creo que los nuestro no está funcionan…"

"¿Así?" Rachel había vuelto a su voz normal, saliendo del personaje de ´Adam´.

"Creo… ¿Cuál es el problema?" Kurt estaba asombrado, definitivamente no esperaba que Rachel lo interrumpiera, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien; corto y directo al grano.

"Deberías decirle primero toda esa porquería de que es un buen chico y después ´pero´ y decir el problema, la causa y concluir con que queras terminar con él."

Al oír a su amiga, pensando que estaba aun más loca, rodo sus ojos hasta los platos sobre la mesa y, al ver que su mano había sido liberada, discretamente los tomó, se paró y se fue a la cocina para dejarlos en la pileta. No era su turno de lavar los platos y esto era un alivio ya que tendría más tiempo para prepararse.

"Te toca." Dijo el chico mientras desinteresada pero delicadamente dejaba los platos en la pileta y siguiendo con su camino al baño.

"¡Eso no se vale!" Levantó un poco la voz la chica después de levantarse de su silla, haciendo que el chico parara de caminar, cuando lo hizo ella continuó "Estábamos a la mitad ¡Vuelve aquí y termina conmigo de una vez!"

"Rachel…1. Tranquilízate. 2. No eres Adam. 3. Ya encontraré una forma de decírselo. 4. Hay platos sucios y es tu turno de lavarlos." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y continuó con su camino.

Rachel respiró hondo un par de veces y lentamente y sin ganas caminó hacia la cocina donde la suciedad la esperaba con una tranquilidad forzada pensando que otro día el pálido se la pagaría.

El agua caía sobre la espalda de Kurt mientras este pensaba cuidadosa lo que había dicho hace un par de minutos atrás. Había mentido, no se creía capaz de pensar en una forma romper con su novio.

_No puede ser tan difícil- _Pensó mientras se lavaba el pelo. –_Eemm…Adam…te quiero mucho, sabes que estoy totalmente agradecido por los momentos que pasamos juntos, por todas las risas que me sacaste y por todos los buenos recuerdos que dibujaste en mi memoria, siempre los recordaré con una sonrisa pero…creo…creo que no quiero seguir en esta relación. Sí, creo que eso estuvo bien._

Terminó de bañarse, se lavó los dientes, se puso sus cremas y salió del baño para vestirse. Cuando lo hizo estaba más nervioso y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la frase que había murmurado mientras se bañaba. Le dio los toques finales a su pelo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia al lado de la cama y salió de allí buscando desesperadamente a Rachel, había llegado el momento y sabia que no debía dar marcha atrás pero igualmente lo estaba considerando.

Después de unos segundos de búsqueda la encontró en la mesa donde estaban comiendo hace un rato con su notebook.

Cuando ella alzó la vista y vio la horrible expresión que la cara de Kurt había adoptado supo inmediatamente la razón así que, casi de un sobresalto, se paró de su silla y troto hasta donde estaba el joven horrorizado y sin dudarlo lo abrazo acariciando su espalda lentamente en línea recta.

"Yo sé que es difícil pero tenés que pensar que todo esto es para mejor, sabes que no lo amas y sin amor no puede haber una relación seria, ya verás que después te sentirás mejor."

"Eso espero, toda esta situación me tiene harto, no puedo ver su cara cuando lo haga, simplemente no puedo." Dijo abrazando más fuerte.

"Deja de pensar en él por un segundo y pensá en vos, esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer en esta relación, por favor no digas que no puedes, confío en vos." Acarició su espalda una vez mas y continuó "¿Si?" Se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

"Está bien." Secándose una lágrima que se escapaba por su mejilla y continuó. "Yo puedo hacerlo, nos vemos en un rato." Saludó a su amiga, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Una vez en la mesa de la cafetería y con un latte en la mano esperaba a su novio mirando a todo a su alrededor mas nervioso. Cuando lo vio entrar suspiró e inhaló profundamente una gran cantidad de aire y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en frente suyo.

"Hola." Dijo Adam con una cálida sonrisa mientras apoyaba su abrigo sobre el respaldo de su silla y se sentaba.

"Ho-Hola." Trató de ocultar sus crecientes nervios pero al escuchar su propio saludo se dio cuenta de que había fracasado.

"¿Qué pasa? Venimos siempre ¿Estás nervioso?" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Era el momento del discurso y Kurt era consciente de eso, así que trató de recordar lo que había preparado en la ducha pero no pudo. Después de unos segundos soltó lo único que se acordaba aunque no sabía bien qué era.

"Creo que no quiero seguir en esta relación." Sus ojos se abrieron hasta adoptar forma de platos porque no esperaba acordarse justo de esa oración de todas las palabras que había practicado tenía que acordarse de esas. Inmediatamente después de terminar de decir esas horribles palabras se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

Adam se veía tranquilo pero un poco preocupado a la vez por la reacción de Kurt, simplemente preguntó "¿Por qué?"

Kurt tomó, como antes, mucho aire y descansó sus manos sobre la mesa. "Porque creo que no siento lo mismo que sentís por mí, aunque si pienso que sos un gran chico y gracioso y amable." Lo miró con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su cara, todo lo que dijo era cierto, cada palabra.

Adam tiró a penas su cabeza hacia atrás y cuando la volvió a mirar a Kurt dijo "Ah, lo que me estás tratando de decir es que seguís enamorado de ese tal Blaine."

El otro chico se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso, solamente le había mencionado ese nombre dos o tres veces -_¿Por qué diría eso? Blaine es historia pasada_.- Pensó.

"¿Por qué lo decís? No dije nada sobre él y no lo menciono tanto." Respondió.

Adam rodó los ojos exageradamente y se inclinó levemente para decir "Por favor…lo mencionaste lo suficiente para que lo note." Volvió a sentarse derechamente y siguió. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya, voy a pedir un café y me voy, nos vemos Kurt." Se levantó de su silla mientras le daba una gran sonrisa y se fue a pedir su café.

_-¿Por qué me dijo eso? ¿Blaine? No lo amo, no sigo enamorado de él, ya pasó, es parte de mi vida pasada…-_

***Flashback***

**Los Titanes, el equipo de football del colegio WHSM estaba jugando un partido amistoso, Kurt no sabía cuál era exactamente, sinceramente ente sus ojos todos los equipos eran iguales, él estaba a un costado con las demás porristas animándolos y, aunque había varios chicos porristas ninguno era gay y no eran muy lindos, así que aprovechaba los partidos para ver a su enamoramiento ya que como porrista tenían que ver el juego Kurt aprovechaba cada segundo. Su nombre era Blaine Devon Anderson y sus hermosos ojos verde miel eran uno de los causantes de su participación en las porristas, para poder velo descaradamente por un poco mas de una hora sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, molestara o dijera nada.**

**Nadie sabía que él era gay ya que él mismo se negaba a admitirlo, ya era suficiente que algunos miembros del equipo de football lo molestaran por tener "Voz de chica." Durante sus rutinas como porrista en las que tenía que cantar y bailar. Por eso no quería llamar más la atención, pero cuando había partidos su mirada se clavaba sola, única y exclusivamente en Blaine, como si fuera el único jugador en el campo.**

**Era el día siguiente al partido y Los Titanes habían ganado y todo el colegio estaba reunido por razones desconocidas que parecían órdenes de la entrenadora Sue para ver la performance de las porristas. Kurt tenía que cantar con Mercedes, su mejor amiga que, además de ser porrista, estaba en el club Glee, claro que en el momento en el que escuchó a su amigo cantar en las prácticas le ofreció que entrara en el club pero el chico dijo que no debía darle a los del equipo de football mas razones para molestarlo. Su mejor amiga lo entendió, respetó su decisión y no toco más el tema.**

**La performance de 4 minutes de Madonna había salido perfecta a pesar de los mil y un nervios que pasaban desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies de Kurt.**

**Al terminar, Will, el profesor a cargo del club Glee se acercó para preguntarle si quería unirse a dicho club y al principio Kurt tenía sus dudas, ya que unirse implicaba descender un escalón en la escalera de la popularidad que le ofrecían las porristas pero por otro lado él amaba cantar y lo hacía siempre que tenía la oportunidad y a veces tenía ese sueño de convertirse en un artista famoso ¿Y qué mejor lugar para empezar que el club Glee?**

**Kurt cerró los ojos para concentrarse y no escuchar a su cerebro y contestó. "C-Claro."**

**Los dos hombres y Mercedes se fueron del gimnasio con una sonrisa, pero Kurt no fue por los mismos pasillos para ir a su casa, le dijo a su amiga que necesitaba tiempo solo.**

**Solo un pensamiento rondaba por su mente después de su respuesta a la propuesta del Sr. Shue: Auditorio. Quería expresar cosas y a veces no sabía cómo, a veces no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, por eso amaba cantar, sobre todo si esa canción tenía un mensaje detrás y dicho mensaje eran las palabras que buscaba.**

**Sin poder aguantar más, aceleró el paso hasta trotar. Al abrir la puerta respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos minutos, allí podía dejarse llevar y ser él, al pensar eso sonrió y abrió los ojos y sin sacar la mirada del escenario al que se acercaba lentamente comenzó a cantar.**

"**Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong  
Whether I find a place in this world or never belong  
I gotta be me, I've gotta be me  
What else can I be but what I am**

I want to live, not merely survive  
And I won't give up this dream  
Of life that keeps me alive. "

**La voz de Kurt era tranquila y pudo sentir cada palabra como nunca le había pasado con otras canciones.**

"**I gotta be me, I gotta be me  
The dream that I see makes me what I am**

That far-away prize, a world of success  
Is waiting for me if I heed the call."

**Había llegado al escenario y nada mas importaba, nada podía molestarlo o herirlo estado allí. De repente su imaginación dibujó gente en los asientos, escuchándolo atentamente, disfrutando de cada nota. Todos estaban allí para oírlo cantar.**

**Kurt nunca se había sentido más vivo y más feliz. Ahora estaba seguro de su decisión, tenía que ir al club Glee.**

"**¡I gotta be me!"**

**La canción había terminando y el joven comenzó a parpadear para borrar a las personas que su mente había creado, pero una en el fondo no desaparecía, y no solo eso, no paraba de aplaudir.**

"**Increíble, eso fue totalmente increíble." Gritó mientras se acercaba la sombra sin parar de aplaudir caminando rápido al escenario.**

"**Disculpa… ¿Quién eres?" Gritó avergonzado, no podía creer que había cantado todas sus emociones frente a un extraño y al mismo tiempo no sabía bien que decir por qué no creía que fuera real que a otra persona que no fuera Mercedes, Sue, el Sr. Schester y algunas porristas no creían que él cantara bien…en realidad, creían que cantaba como una chica y esa era una de las muchas razones para dudar en su talento.**

"**Soy Blaine, creo que no me conoces, estás en los juegos de football." Sonrió al dejar que una luz revelara su cara a medida que subía la escalera para subir al escenario con pequeños saltitos.**

"**¡Ah! Si, Blaine, si, te vi en un par de partidos pero no sabía tu nombre, mucho gusto." Mintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior ¿Qué clase de mentira era esa? ¡La mas grande seguramente! Si, además de su primer nombre, se sabía el segundo y su apellido y no lo había visto en un par de partidos, había sido en todos ellos, cada segundo.**

"**Igualmente… ¿Em…?"**

"**Kurt."**

"**Igualmente Kurt." Dijo compartiendo una gran sonrisa, en ella se podía notar que le gustaba aquel nombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto, no quería empezar así, no era esa clase de chico, y continuó. "Perdón si te asusté, es que siempre vengo cuando puedo, es un buen lugar para pensar y…al parecer conocer gente también."**

"**Jajaja, si, no hay problema, perdóname a mi por interrumpir tus pensamientos, pensé que estaba sólo, suele estar vacío, excepto, claro los viernes por el club Glee."**

"**No hay nada que perdonar, me encantó esa canción ¿Algún motivo en especial?"**

"**Bueno…si…hoy el profesor encargado del club Glee, el profesor Schuester me ofreció unirme después de ver mi presentación con las porristas." Mucha emoción bañó su cuerpo al escucharse, todavía no lo podía creer, había sido un gran día.**

"**4 Minutes, me encantó, solo vi la mitad pero me encantó y felicidades y lo lamento por lo de tu popularidad, no es justo que por qué cantes tengan que molestarte." Bajó la mirada, realmente no era justo y no quería ver como sus compañeros de equipo de football lo molestaban en los pasillos y la volvió a subir rápidamente y, esta vez tenía una mirada con esperanza y continuó. "¡Si quieres puedo vigilarte…!" Inmediatamente notó que había sonado como un acosador y moviendo la cabeza, algo nervioso aclaró lo que quería decir. "…digo…cuidar que mis compañeros no te molesten." Sonrió al ver que todo estaba aclarado pero desapareció a los pocos segundos cuando un pensamiento se apoderó de él. "Y perdón por dejar que lo hicieran antes…es que…nunca le presté demasiada atención a esas situaciones, solo me interesa lo que hacen dentro del campo."**

**Kurt no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa por lo adorable que se veía Blaine cuando se ponía nervioso y cuando se preocupaba por él "Me gustaría que lo hicieras…si no te molesta y te saca tiempo, nunca tuve a alguien en el colegio que se preocupara e hiciera algo como eso en este colegio, de verdad, muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí." No pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, por lo que tuvo que mirar al piso, no quería que la primera vez que se conociera oficialmente con Blaine fuera con lágrimas. **

"**De nada." Blaine, al ver que su propuesta significaba mucho más de lo que pensaba, se sintió bien pero debía cambiar de tema, no que Kurt llorara, no ahora que recién se conocían "¿Te gusta el football?"**

**Kurt parpadeó muchas veces para limpiar sus ojos de lagrimas y lo miró con una sonrisa "Si, em…bueno, no…sólo las bufandas que la gente usa para ir a ver los partidos."**

**Blaine se rió un poco.**

"**¿Te gusta cantar?" No sabía porque había preguntado eso, era un jugador, él no conocía ninguno en el colegio que además de jugar al football cantara ¿Por qué lo harían cuando odiaban el club Glee y todo lo que estaba relacionado con él?**

"**Bueno…si" No pudo parar el color rojo que se formaba en sus mejillas, nunca se lo había admitido a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia pero…Kurt se veía confiable aunque no lo conociera de toda la vida no lo imaginaba contándoselo a todo el mundo ¿De qué le serviría hacerlo?**

**Kurt no podía cubrir su cara de sorpresa, estaba atónito, nunca lo hubiera pensado. Pero luego de unos segundos se imaginó su cara de asombro y seguramente no era muy educado o lindo quedarse mirando así a alguien, así que movió un poco la cabeza y se situó en tiempo y espacio. "Perdón, perdón…es que…no me esperaba esa respuesta ¿Alguna vez cantaste acá?"**

"**Si…em…en realidad es el único lugar donde me siento suficientemente seguro para hacerlo." ¿Por qué le estaba revelando todo a Kurt? Era como si al hacer sus preguntas, al pensar en las respuestas no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para pensarla y decir otra cosa, sus pensamientos no tenían límite, no tenían filtro y eso lo asustaba, después de todo no debe ser lindo SIEMPRE responder lo que pensáis y tenía miedo de los momentos en el futuro en el que sus palabras pudieran herir a Kurt. Si, ya estaba pensando en el futuro, a unas semanas con él, no muy lejos de tener una relación, tomados de la mano en su primera cita. Si, no lo conocía bien pero tenía que admitir que en su imaginación hacían una linda pareja.**

"**Ah, eso tampoco me lo esperaba, realmente no te gusta el público" Dijo Kurt mientras lentamente bajaba su cabeza, era una real lástima, quería verlo cantar, quería escuchar su voz, le daba mucha curiosidad, no podía evitar preguntarse si su voz era tan linda como él.**

"**No lo odio exactamente, es que me da vergüenza ¿Cuándo escuchaste a un jugador de football cantar? Me da vergüenza lo piense la gente, siempre fui así, tengo miedo que me digan que solo debo dedicarme al deporte y aunque no puedo hacerlo amo la música, ese sería mi miedo mas grande" ¿Por qué? Todavía no entendía por qué diablos tenía que informar a Kurt de cada pensamiento que su cerebro producía, parecía una maldición.**

"**Bueno, hoy me enseñaste que no debo pegarme a los estereotipos, eso te hace una persona muy autentica y realmente empiezo a admirarte. Considérate alguien importante, no admiro a muchas personas" Sonrió, no sabía exactamente como hacer sentir mejor a la gente usualmente, pero esta vez sintió que lo había hecho bien, se sentía contento al ver como un par de palabras podían construir una sonrisa tan grande y hermosa en la cara del chico que parecía avergonzado.**

"**Bueno, esto es algo vergonzoso e incomodo porque no lo merezco…la verdad es que no me muestro como tal soy…soy gay y todavía, a pesar de años, no puedo mostrarlo. No tengo vergüenza de ello…simplemente niego la estadía de las miradas en mi o los susurros o rumores sobre quien sabe que cosas y mucho menos el bullying, es algo que me da escalofríos con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que suceda" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era la primera vez que lo conocía y el chico ya sabía sobre sus inseguridades, sus miedos, sus secretos. Lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento era correr y esconderse para no ver a Kurt, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida, siempre la estuvo evitando para no pasar un mal momento, pero al rendirse a ese pensamiento y ver a los ojos a Kurt no encontró burla en su mirada o ganas de querer alejarse de él, todo lo contrario, encontró un poco de sorpresa y felicidad. Ya no se podía mover de allí aunque su cerebro lo quisiera.**

"**Bueno, a pesar de eso te sigo admirando, sé que no es fácil, enserio lo entiendo, estoy luchando para saber cuáles son mis preferencias…en realidad creo que también soy gay pero por alguna razón lucho y lo ignoro, no lo acepto, no sé bien que hacer o como actuar al respecto." Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza despeinándose ligeramente.**

_**¿Por qué es tan fácil hablar con él? Es la primera vez que le digo algo como esto a alguien. Solo lo había admitido en mis pensamientos y todavía no entiendo porque se lo admito tan fácilmente a Blaine- **_

**Los ojos de este chico se abrieron al igual que su sonrisa, su cara se había iluminado cuando un pensamiento azotó su cabeza.**

"**¿Y si te ayudo a descubrirlas?"**

"**Em…perdón ¿Qué?" Kurt estaba muy concentrado en lo adorable que se veía el chico en frente suyo cuando su cara se había iluminado de emoción hace algunos instantes.**

**Blaine con una sonrisa un poco seductora se acercó lentamente y en solo dos pasos podía casi chocar sus narices y mientras Kurt trataba de recordar como respirar, Blaine movió su cabeza a la derecha y se acercó a la oreja del chico paralizado y en un susurro dijo "Si quieres puedo ayudarte a descubrir cuáles son tus preferencias" En resumen después de eso, Kurt no se acordaba como respirar y hablar y aunque se acordara de cómo hacer lo segundo no sabía que decir, por suerte Blaine continuó "quizás yendo al parque o a cenar, de cualquier forma, es una cita" Terminó diciendo cuando lentamente se alejaba de Kurt mientras le giñaba el ojo. "Encuéntrame mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar y hablaremos de ello ¿Puedes?"**

"**T-Tengo práctica, terminaré un poco más tarde" Kurt agradeció a una extraña pero poderosa fuerza o lo que haya sido lo que le permitió encontrar su voz y las palabras.**

"**Esperaré" Dijo el otro chico y dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y mientras se iba decía "Nos vemos mañana, fue un gusto conocerte Kurt" y levantó una mano y la movió ligeramente saludándolo.**

"**Nos vemos mañana, también fue un gusto"**

***Fin del flashback***

* * *

Volvi!

Me fui de vacaciones y me inspiré, escribí 6 capítulos y bueno, este es muy largo pero los demás son mas cortitos.

La verdad que hoy es una noche de locos para los klainers con todos los spoilers de "I Do". No puedo esperar mas, 4 días es muchisimo, pero bueno hay que esperar.

Bueno, mucho cambio desde que escribí mi primera Fic, Cada Segundo A Tu Lado, ahora soy locutora en Gleek Radio, escúchenla, está genial.

Y bueno, espero que le haya gustado mi primer capítulo, si los deje con curiosidad, lo se, ese era el plan :D

Dejen sus reviews!

Besoos!


	2. Cap2: Ohio, una necesidad

Cap. 2: Ohio, una necesidad.

Para cuando Kurt terminó de recordar la primera vez que conoció a Blaine, en el que tenia grabado cada segundo y nadie podría borrar absolutamente nada de aquel día o de cualquier otro en el que estuviera con él, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Pero eso no lo notó al recordar lo ansioso y emocionado que estaba ese día cuando llego a su casa, quería ir al colegio más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo (cosa que era raro para un adolescente pensar eso). Ese día casi no había podido dormir por lo ansioso que estaba, no podía esperar a ver a Blaine en el auditorio.

Siempre había amado ese lugar y ahora tenía más razones para hacerlo. Aquel día fantaseaba con poder escuchar a Blaine cantar.

"Aah…" Suspiró Kurt mientras llevaba la taza de café a su boca y, aunque notó que estaba frío, lo tragó con esfuerzo, ya mucho tiempo había pasado. Miró a su alrededor y Adam ya no estaba, miró el reloj en la pared y ya había pasado casi una hora. Su cara no se veía sorprendida, se veía frustrada "Otra vez" susurró. Ya estaba acostumbrado y harto de pensar en él, se suponía que el tiempo curaba todo y él sabía que había tratado de seguir con su vida saliendo con otros chicos, no tantos exactamente porque no era un cualquiera y no podía salir todo el tiempo, tenía su vida, tenia clases de NYADA, prácticas y cosas que hacer.

_-No lo soporto mas, si me quedo voy a seguir pensando en él- _Pensó mientras se levantaba y se iba de la cafetería.

Al llegar a su casa notó que Rachel no estaba, lo que le dio un poco de alivio, la amaba pero sabía que si estuviera en ese momento lo mataría a preguntas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando un pedazo de pared que estaba pintado más claro que el resto y no pudo parar a su cerebro cuando éste tomo un viaje al pasado.

***Flashback***

**(Era el día siguiente al anterior flashback en la cafetería y toma lugar en la habitación de Kurt en Ohio, éste se está despertando).**

**Una sonrisa enorme se construyó en su cara cuando vio el sol saliendo para saludarlo por la ventana.**

**Ese día, como tantos otros, siguió su estricta rutina de cremas que tomaba por las mañanas, pero había algo que la diferenciaba de otros días donde ponía una sonrisa forzada al mirarse al espejo y pensar**_**-**__**Todo va a estar bien- **_**Esta vez tenía una sonrisa verdadera y mas grande, quería ir al colegio y encontrarse con Blaine en el auditorio, se había convertido en algo especial ese lugar a esa hora (14:00) con él y eso era lo que pintaba la sonrisa más grande que Kurt casi se había olvidado que tenia.**

**Las clases eran aburridas y pasaban lento, tortuosamente lento y no había visto a Blaine en los pasillos y tampoco en la cafetería del colegio, cosa que hizo dudar a Kurt sobre su encuentro de más tarde. La práctica de las porristas fue horrible como siempre por los gritos de la entrenadora Sue, pero siempre las canciones y coreografías lo distraían un poco.**

**Cuando terminó salió primero corriendo al auditorio, nadie se dio cuenta que había ido allá, las porristas respetaban sus vidas personales, solo les importaban sus compañeros de equipo en las prácticas, en las competencias y en las rutinas en los juego de football, y Mercedes no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse porque se había quedado un rato mas para practicar un paso de la coreografía que no le salía.**

**Kurt llegó a la puerta y respiró hondo varias veces, no quería parecer agitado por haber corrido ni mucho menos TAN emocionado. Y por una fracción de segundo una mala pero posible realidad voló rápidamente**_**- No lo vi en todo el día- **_**Y las duda se instaló en su mente**_**- Pero no puedo quedarme acá- **_**Pensó y con una última profunda inhalación abrió la puerta.**

**Todo estaba oscuro pero se podían ver los asientos y las escaleras. Ciertamente Blaine no estaba en ninguno de los asientos.**

"**¡Por acá!" Gritó Blaine desde el escenario levantando una mano y continuó mientras Kurt se acercaba a él "¿Cómo no me viste?"**

**Kurt rió y contestó "No sé, pensé que ibas a estar en algún asiento del público."**

"**Esta vez preferí cambiar un poco el orden."**

"**Estaba pensando el otro día" Dijo Kurt mientras subía los pocos escalones para llegar a donde estaba Blaine "Si algún día podrías cantarme una canción, después de todo me lo debes" Dijo sonriendo en las primeras palabras.**

"**¿Te lo debo?"**

"**Sí, bueno, nunca lo dijiste pero yo canté para voz y ahora es tu turno"**

"**Así no se vale, estas inventando tus propias reglas, yo nunca accedí a algo parecido" Dijo Blaine cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado fingiendo enojo.**

"**No son reglas inventadas, es lo justo" Kurt repitió la acción de los brazos del otro chico.**

"**Bueno, está bien, pero no hoy, no tengo nada preparado"**

"**Sin presión, puede ser cuando quieras"**

"**Bueno ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?" Blaine dijo mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el piso del escenario. Luego miró al otro chico para que hiciera lo mismo.**

**Kurt lo miró un rato, la mirada de Blaine le daba ternura, parecía un nene de 5 años. Luego de esos segundos de intercambiar miradas, Kurt se sentó en frente de Blaine de la misma manera y en un suspiro dijo "Aah…como siempre, con la entrenadora gritándome toda la hora"**

"**Eso suena horrible ¿Por qué sigues siendo porrista?"**

"**Porque hago lo que me gusta"**

"**Que suerte que en el club Glee haces lo mismo pero sin la entrenadora gritona ¿Cuándo empezás?"**

"**Lo sé, mañana después del almuerzo"**

"**¿No pensaste en dejar las porristas?"**

"**Claro…lo haré cuando vos te unas al club Glee"**

**Blaine abrió sus ojos como platos y desesperado dijo "¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"**

**A Kurt le causó gracia su reacción, se rió un poco y le contestó "Tranquilo, solamente pensé que sería bueno que lo hicieras porque es un lugar más donde podés expresarte además de éste, y debes cantar bien…en realidad no sé como cantás ¿Cuándo dijiste que ibas a hacerlo?" Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando rápido por el entusiasmo, pasaba muchas veces y pocas podían controlarlo.**

"**Wow, espera, algún día te cantaré algo, todavía no hay una fecha definida y no, no voy a entrar al club Glee"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque arruinaría mi reputación, soy del equipo de football, no se supone que debería cantar y mucho menos estar en ese club" Dijo bajando la vista, odiaba acordarse de que a pesar de tener el sueño de cantar y llegar lejos en eso, debía permanecer con su popularidad intacta y sabia que al terminar la secundaria no tendría sentido todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en ello pero quería sobrevivir a la secundaria y no entrando a Glee era una muy buena forma de lograrlo aunque a veces no le gustara.**

"**Entonces ¿Por qué me apoyas para que me una a tal club si al parecer tenés miedo de hacerlo?" Kurt aceptó que quizás no debió haber sido tan cruel en la pregunta pero quizás con un empujón Blaine lo admitiría, se notaba en sus ojos, ese brillo cuando hablaban de Glee.**

**Blaine quería unirse pero tenía miedo y Kurt lo entendía, era algo normal.**

**La cara de Blaine demostraba enojo, todo su cuerpo lo mostraba. La palabra 'miedo' retumbaba en su cabeza, hacía eco ¿Blaine Devon Anderson? ¿Miedo? No podían estar esas dos palabras en una misma oración, nunca. Con mucha furia, quizás demasiada, miró a Kurt y dijo "¡No tengo miedo! ¡Quiero unirme!" Blaine quedó sorprendido al escuchar sus propias palabras y al ver a Kurt otra vez se acordó que lo había conocido el día anterior, él no sabía que odiaba que le dijeran eso y se tranquilizó. Lo había admitido y ya no había marcha atrás, así que continuó "Perdón, pero odio que me digan que tengo miedo, y si…quiero unirme desde el comienzo del año pasado"**

"**¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?" Una parte de Kurt se preguntaba por qué continuaba haciendo preguntas sabiendo que era el punto débil del chico pero la otra parte se moría de curiosidad y quería saber para poder ayudarlo. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarle una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle saber a Blaine que podía contarle cualquier cosa.**

**Blaine lo miró y sinceramente preguntó sin pensarlo "¿Por qué eres así?" Y una sonrisa apareció en su cara como un arcoíris lo hacía después de largas horas de lluvia.**

"**¿Así como?"**

"**No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo, tienes algo que me dice que puedo contarte cualquier cosa sobre mí y a la vez me asegura que me escucharás sin importar de qué se trate y no me juzgarás porque me entendés. Los dos somos gays, populares, nos gusta cantar y el auditorio" Después de decir la última palaba rió un poco y esperó la respuesta de Kurt ¿Qué podría decir después de eso?**

"**Es que es así, podés contarme lo que quieras" Sonrió apenas y siguió "Yo también siento que puedo contarte cualquier cosa y tampoco se la razón, quizás sea porque parecés un chico confiable" Kurt volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa era 5 veces más grande y Blaine mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba verlo sonreír, ya era algo habitual, si, dos días y ya se había acostumbrado a su sonrisa. Y pensando en eso se perdió por un momento en aquella hermosa sonrisa olvidando la conversación que estaban sosteniendo.**

**Fue cuando la sonrisa disminuyó un poco de tamaño que Blaine reaccionó y volviendo en tiempo y espacio. Movió ligeramente su cabeza y recuperó la razón.**

"**¿Qué hay del football?"**

"**¿Perdón?"**

"**¿Te gusta tanto como cantar?"**

"**Eem…ahora que lo pienso…creo que no, aunque lo amo…es que cantar está a otro nivel, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo con palabras"**

"**Lo sé…y si te gusta más el canto unite a Glee" Dijo con otra sonrisa y al ver que Blaine iba a decir que no podía por el peligro a su popularidad continuó "Y antes de que digas que no por los riesgos a tu popularidad me veo obligado a decirte que no podés dejar que la opinión de los demás te importe y elijan las cosas que tenés que hacer y las que no, porque nunca vas a hacer lo que realmente querés"**

**Blaine sintió unas repentinas ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, no podía hacerlo, recién se habían conocido, así que se limitó a darle una gran sonrisa y a decirle "Gracias, tenés razón, es solo que…no sé cómo hacerlo y no creo poder hacerlo ahora"**

"**Tranquilo, estas cosas deben hacerse con calma y cuando estés listo. Mañana tengo que ir al club Glee y te diré que tal es" Y con eso Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa.**

"**Gracias, enserio, significa mucho para mí que hagas eso"**

"**No hay nada que agradecer, no hay nada que no haría para ayudar a un chico que conocí ayer" Los dos se rieron.**

**Después de un rato de bromas y risas Blaine se despidió, estaba llegando tarde a la práctica de football, dejando a Kurt solo en el auditorio.**

**El chico se puso a pensar que, aunque se habían conocido ayer, todo era demasiado, todo le quitaba el aliento, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, parecía un sueño, pero aunque lo fuera quería disfrutarlo cada segundo. Eso hacía cada día más emocionante.**

**Suspiró y se quedó un rato allí pensando, divagando en su imaginación hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvo que volver a su casa. En el camino se preguntó qué pasaría con ellos en el futuro ¿Se reunirían en el auditorio todos los días antes de sus prácticas y hablarían todos los días? Kurt admitía que eran buenas sus conversaciones pero no quería seguir como amigo de Blaine. Días atrás su sueño era poder hablarle algún día mientras lo miraba descaradamente en el campo de football, y ahora que ya lo había conseguido quería más. También reconocía que era muy rápido querer saltar tan peligrosamente de una recién formada relación a algo más que conversación como abrazos y tomarlo de la mano y para ser sincero tener que dar ese salto lo asustaba.**

*******Fin del flashback*******

Una mano estaba moviéndose de arriba abajo muy cerca de sus ojos, pero ellos seguían clavados a esa parte de la pared. Después de unos segundos esas manos llamaron su atención y reaccionó.

"¡Kurt! ¡Respóndeme!" Dijo una Rachel desesperada.

"Si… ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Kurt con la mirada un poco perdida.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

Kurt suspiró y dijo con tristeza en su voz "Recordando viejos tiempos"

Rachel no se había dado cuenta del tono que había utilizado su amigo porque estaba muy entusiasmada por hacerle una pregunta "Aah… ¿Cómo te fue con Adam?"

Kurt suspiró otra vez y respondió "Bien, se lo tomó bien, creo que podemos ser amigos" E hizo una falsa sonrisa.

Rachel posó una sonrisa gigante en su cara "¡Qué bien! Estoy muy contenta Kurt." Al ver que su amigo no estaba ni un cuarto de feliz que ella la preocupación en su voz era evidente "¿Qué pasa Kurt? Decime, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para hacerte sentir mejor."

Kurt no tuvo que detenerse a pensar ni un segundo, sabía exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba, así que levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a Rachel fijamente, tenía los ojos un poco llorosos pero apenas se notaba, después de un segundo finalmente contestó "Quiero ir a Ohio."

* * *

Bueno, este fue mas cortito, es que el primero lo hice muy largo porque recien se conocía y se tenian que presentar y todo.

Espero haberlos dejado con intriga y como es mi primera fic que escribo en M ténganme paciencia, todo llegará a su tiempo.

Alguien mas murió con el capítulo de "I Do"? Me imagino que si y ahora hay que esperar 3 semanas para el otro :S Por suerte existen las fanfics y el 28 de febrero va a salir el dueto Klaine o el 26, que emoción! Espero que Come What May no sea un sueño porque si no iré en busca de Ryan O.o

Bueno, no quiero asustarlos mas, ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo y en respuesta a Anne: Me fui de vacaciones, me inspiré demasiado y escribí 6 capítulos...pero que pasa? Tengo algunos en mi cuaderno, otros en mi celu y los tengo que pasar a la compu, ya pase hasta el tercero así que voy a estar subiendo capitulos los fines de semana, tanto sabado como domingo y gracias por comentar, la verdad es que me subiste el ánimo y también lo hizo Melina Mason Cullen, gracias por darle 'Follow' a esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias a ustedes dos, significa mucho para mi :)

Nos leemos el fin de semana que viene!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	3. Cap3: Raro pero lindo

Cap.3: Raro pero lindo

Rachel estaba sorprendida al escuchar a su compañero de cuarto "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si Rachel, ya no soporto más, necesito cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida."

"¿Estás seguro que sigue allá?"

"No, no lo estoy, pero tengo que averiguarlo y de todas formas puedo preguntarle a los padres, ellos deben saber que hizo de su vida."

"Está bien, si querés podés venir conmigo, voy a pasar-"

"Las fiestas con tus papás, lo sé, lo sé." Interrumpió Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Así que estás gracioso? Ahora no venís."

Y después de un rato de pelear amistosamente, Rachel accedió a tener un acompañante.

"¿Y cuando nos vamos?" Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Mañana, hoy tenemos que sacarte el pasaje, al lado mío obviamente."

"¿Tiene que ser al lado tuyo?"

"Yo sé que te morís por pasar horas al lado mío."

"Como quieras ¿Vamos?"

Y así se fueron y sacaron el pasaje de Kurt y aunque había sido a último minuto había lamentablemente para Kurt un asiento disponible al lado de Rachel.

Volvieron a la casa y el chico fue derecho a su habitación, literalmente se tiró a ella y se durmió instantáneamente.

***Flashback***

**(Era jueves, el tercer día desde que Kurt y Blaine se habían conocido y el día había pasado normalmente y Blaine estaba esperando a Kurt en la puerta del auditorio del lado de adentro).**

**Blaine estaba pensando que no iba a ir ¿Por qué debería? Sus conversaciones no eran las mejores y seguramente prefirió pasar su tiempo en el club glee que en el auditorio con él. Pero por alguna razón totalmente desconocida seguía esperando, estaba algo emocionado, esta vez no quería solo hablar, quería intentar algo diferente, es que, también le asustaba que con el tiempo se cansara de hablar.**

**La puerta se abrió y el corazón de Blaine comenzó a latir más rápido. Y por fin, después de tanta espera que parecían horas, pudo ver ese pelo castaño perfectamente arreglado para que se vea algo despeinado, esa piel pálida casi como la nieve y esos ojos…esos ojos azules como el océano…como quisiera nadar en ellos.**

"**Hola, que raro vos cambiando de lugar, pensé que ibas a estar en el escenario." Dijo Kurt algo sorprendido al ver que Blaine lo estaba esperando en la puerta.**

"**Bueno, quise probar algo diferente."**

"**Bueno, ahora sé que te gusta probar cosas diferentes y que debes odiar la rutina." Dijo Kurt haciendo un gesto con las manos contando.**

"**Muy bien." Sonrió. "Las odio." Extendió su mano "Dame tu mano."**

**Kurt no podía creer a sus oídos y ojos ¿Un chico quiere sujetar su mano? Su corazón a latir fuerza y dudando un poco si lo que estaba pasando era real, lentamente acercó su mano y sujetó la de Blaine. Se sentía tan bien, siempre había querido ir por la calle de la mano del chico de sus sueños…bueno, no era la calle pero igualmente contaba como algo hermoso que recordaría por siempre.**

"**¿Por qué?****"**

"**Quería saber cómo se sentía, nunca lo había echo." Admitió Blaine.**

"**¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente?****" Preguntó Kurt ruborizándose.**

**Blaine sonrió "Bien." **_**-**__**¿Bien? ¿Qué**__** clase de mentira es esa? Es como decir que el cielo es verde o que no me vuelve loco verte ruborizándote. Tu mano encaja con la mía perfectamente, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. **_**"Quería saber cómo se sentía caminar de la mano con un chico."**

**Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, disfrutando la extraña, nueva, pero linda sensación****"Y no puedo hacerlo con cualquier otro chico del colegio y mucho menos del equipo de football, sería raro, me golpearían y ninguno de ellos es lindo o de mi tipo." Después de decir esas palabras los dos se rieron y Kurt paró de caminar y giró para estar en frente del otro chico y sin soltar su mano dijo algo avergonzado "****¿Cuál es tu tipo?****"**

"**No lo sé, como nunca pensé que podría haber un chico gay en Ohio no me di la oportunidad de pensarlo." Y se sentaron en la cuarta fila.**

"**¿Cómo vas con la canción?****" Preguntó Kurt después de asentir con la cabeza.**

"**¿Qué canción?****"**

"**La que tenés que cantar para mí." Kurt sonrió al decir 'cantar' imaginándoselo.**

"**Aah, esa canción, sigo buscando una. Y ****¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en el club glee? ¿Cómo es?****" Toda su cara mostraba curiosidad y entusiasmo, ya sabía que iba a ser a vano cualquier esfuerzo por ocultarlo.**

**Kurt rió, le encantaba verlo así, tan feliz y entusiasmado por algo que amaba y finalmente contestó con una gran sonrisa "Muy bien, todos son muy amables y mañana vamos a hacer una canción todos juntos acá."**

"**¡Qué bueno! ****¿Puedo venir a verte…digo…verlos?****" No pudo evitar estar nervioso, había dicho que quería verlo a él y por más de que lo haya querido arreglar no le había salido muy bien, Sólo sonrió rindiéndose y admitiendo que lo quería ver solo a él.**

**Kurt rió otra vez y se ruborizó un poco, nadie le había preguntado si podía verlo cantar, a decir verdad nada de esto le había pasado antes, todo era nuevo y por eso le emocionaba tanto "Si, creo que no hay nada malo en eso."**

**Blaine se tomó un segundo para alejarse de la conversación para observar lo tierno que se veía el chico frente a él cuando se ruborizaba y sonrió "****¿Qué canción van a cantar?****"**

"**Descubrilo mañana a las 14:00."**

**Blaine dijo con tono de protesta "Aaaaw, justo en nuestro horario, no se vale."**

**Kurt sonrió lo más grande que pudo "****¿Nuestro horario?****"**

"**Bueno, si" Blaine se ruborizó y continuó "es nuestro horario, es algo especial."**

**Kurt sabía que sus horarios o citas o encuentros o lo que fueran era especiales, pero el que Blaine lo dijera era un alivio y una felicidad, porque él también sentía y pensaba lo mismo. No sabía que decir, así que asintió y dejó caer en su cara una gran sonrisa.**

**Después de hablar, reír y ruborizarse en el auditorio, Blaine dijo que debía irse a su práctica de football y esta vez Kurt no quería quedarse solo en el auditorio como el día anterior, así que lo acompañó hasta la puerta del auditorio, donde sus caminos se separaban.**

**Kurt también sabía que el auditorio era el único lugar en el que estaban juntos, era como un lugar especial, un lugar mágico.**

**Al salir por la puerta, en el pasillo, para despedirse, Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt, se despidió de él y se fue, mientras Kurt quedó paralizado por un conjunto de segundos y se fue del colegio con una sonrisa gigante.**

***Fin del flashback***

* * *

Parece que cada vez escribo menos :( Perdón, ya lo voy a solucionar y perdón por haberme atrasado, tenia muchas cosas que hacer pero bueno, ya esta acá el cap. 3, espero que les haya gustado :)

Gracias a todos los que me siguieron y dejaron sus reviews, significa mucho para mi.

Lo voy a cambiar, lo voy a sacar de M porque es mucho para mi, pero no lo voy a poner en K, después veo que le pongo :P

Ya van a ser 2 semanas de hiatus y estoy bien...mentira, nadie me cree, quiero klaine y lo quiero ahora O.o

Aaah y el otro día estaba leyendo (ultimamente soy adicta a las fics) y tienen que leer "El amor no siempre es facil", esta genial! Es muy adictivo, todavia no lo terminó pero hay 29 capítulos y son laaargos y después va a haber una secuela wiii! :D

Emm...bueno...dejen sus reviews :D


	4. Cap4: Segunda familia

Cap. 4: Segunda familia.

Si había algo que a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel odiaba eran las mañanas, el tener que salir de una cama calentita donde hace unos segundos no hacías nada para tener que enfrentar esas frías mañanas de invierno no le gustaba para nada.

Todavía no se había levantado. A pesar de que Rachel estuviera dando vueltas por toda la casa, corriendo de un lado para el otro, revoleando sus manos en el aire mientras su cara hacia notorios sus nervios.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo, Kurt se negaba a empezar el día, por más de que tuviera que hacer un viaje, por mas de que le ofrecieran toda la plata del mundo se levan…bueno, en ese caso estaría dispuesto a pensarlo.

Era terco, no estúpido.

Pero no pudo dejar de pensar desde que abrió los ojos hace un par de minutos, se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le era inevitable pensar en Blaine? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar ni un día, ni un solo detalle, ni un solo segundo de los momentos que había compartido con él? Quizás hacía falta mucho mas que estar al lado de otro chico con la idea de quererlo aunque sea un poco mas que a Blaine (y ese era su problema, todas sus relaciones giraron en torno a él, siempre comparándolos), hacía falta mucho mas que implantar a la fuerza en su cerebro la idea de que Blaine estaba viviendo su vida sin él, hacía falta mucho mas que tratar de instalar la idea de que no lo amaba. Muchísimo más.

No sabía cuánto exactamente pero estaba seguro que sería una vida mínimo.

¿Para qué seguía torturándose? ¿De qué le servía? De todas formas, nunca estuvo más emocionado y contento por ver a alguien.

Kurt suspiró en su cama cuando escuchó un grito de Rachel, era hora de levantarse de una vez por todas.

Se vistió, empacó, se peinó, hizo su rutina de cremas (no exactamente en ese orden) sorprendentemente rápido.

Se fueron de la casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el tren. Kurt casi se queda atónito de cuán rápido hicieron todo. A partir de ese momento los nervios crecieron en su estómago y se convirtió en una bola gigante tratando de apoderarse de él.

Rachel estaba bastante tranquila, su mejor amigo esperaba que lo ayudara con su pelota de nervios y le contara cosas para que se pudiera distraer de ella, pero nada de eso pasó, solo se sentó y comenzó a leer una revista, y así estuvo todo el viaje, tranquilo y silencioso.

Kurt se las tuvo que arreglar solo, así que después de casi media hora de pensar agarró su mp4 de su mochila y se puso a escuchar música. Rachel se durmió en la mitad y Kurt se quedó despierto todo el viaje en el que se estuvo arrepintiendo de haber dormido tanto en su casa.

Llegaron a la estación y la sensación de haber llegado a casa lo invadió enseguida. Rachel lo acompañó alguna cuadras recordando momentos en los que eran mas jóvenes y vivían en Ohio comprando ropa o yendo a tomar algo…y cuando se despidieron para que cada uno pudiera ir con sus respectivas familias fue cuando Kurt lo recordó.

Recordó aquel lugar donde Blaine y él tomaban café seguido y no se iba a mentir, quería ir. No para torturarse con viejos recuerdos, era solo para ver cómo estaba ahora y quizás tomar un café.

Caminó por la calle con total naturalidad acordándose de todos los lugares, de todas las personas, aunque había algunas caras nuevas.

Pero todos y todo gritaban casa, metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Llegó a The Lima Been y muchos recuerdos arribaron a su cabeza, principalmente cuando fue por primera vez.

***Flashback***

**(Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Kurt había conocido a Blaine y el segundo chico siempre iba a tomar café a un lugar que le encantaba, para él significaba mucho mas que una cafetería, y decidió romper con la rutina del auditorio e invitar al primer chico a salir, claro al preguntárselo no lo dijo con esas exactas palabras).**

"**¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Blaine abriéndole la puerta, extendiendo un brazo para ofrecerle a Kurt que entre primero.**

"**Me gusta, es lindo." A decir verdad no le gustaba mucho el lugar, pero mientras tuvieran café rico y Blaine le sonriera todo estaría bien.**

"**Kurt quizás no te conozco desde hace años, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso es una mentira." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, no dudaba ni un segundo en esa afirmación.**

"**Es que realmente la decoración de este lugar es lo de menos." Con esas palabras Kurt apenas se sonrojó, no importaba si iban debajo de un puente o a un parque, realmente no importaba.**

"**Eso si te lo creo ¿Qué quieres tomar?" Dijo Blaine apoyándose en el mostrador.**

"**Lo que tomes."**

"**¿No eres fanático del café, no?"**

**Kurt rió y contestó "Me gusta pero no, no lo soy, pero supongo que vos si."**

"**Exactamente." Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Vengo todos los días después de mis practicas de football y cuando no tengo que ir a ellas, después del clases. Bueno, últimamente después de vernos en el auditorio."**

"**Así que hoy quisiste combinar las dos cosas, yo y el café."**

"**Claro." Sonrió aún mas al pensar que eran sus dos cosas favoritas y hoy tenia a las dos. "Bueno, ¿Un drip mediano?"**

"**Me parece bien."**

"**Genial, igualmente no hay otra opción, no tomo otra cosa." Dijo Blaine sonriendo y dio media vuelta su cabeza para ver a la chica detrás del mostrador y con la misma sonrisa continuó "Hola Susie ¿Cómo estás?"**

**Susie era una bella joven de 19 años que además de trabajar en The Lima Been estudiaba para convertirse en una exitosa doctora, Su voz era cálida, sus ojos eran marrones, sus pestañas eran largas y eran lo único con maquillaje en su cara, sus labios eran grandes y, de alguna forma, tenían figura de corazón, su pelo era de color negro que casi le llegaba a la cintura con ondas, su sonrisa nunca podía faltar en su cara y era lo que le gustaba a Blaine, no importaba lo que le pasara en el día en el colegio, siempre tendría una sonrisa esperándolo.**

""**Hola Blaine, bien ¿Y vos? ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio? " Contestó la chica, muy contenta de ver a Blaine.**

"**Bien, gracias por preguntar."**

"**Entonces… ¿Lo de siempre?" Dijo volteándose un poco para agarrar un vaso.**

"**No…emm…vengo acompañado." Sonrió mientras extendía su mano hasta donde estaba Kurt.**

"**¡Ah! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Soy Susie." La chica le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y una mano extendida.**

"**Mucho gusto Susie, soy Kurt…amigo de Blaine." Se acercó, tomó su mano y la agitó un par de veces ligeramente.**

"**Claaaaaro…" Dijo mirando de reojo a Blaine "un amigo…bueno, Blaine nunca trae 'amigos' acá." Dijo giñándole un ojo.**

"**Bueno, en fin, dame otro drip mediano."**

"**Como sea." Le dijo a Blaine y volteó a ver al otro chico y continuó "Quizás sea lindo pero como viste a veces se le olvidan los modales." Y volvió a mirar a Blaine y sonrió de forma burlona.**

"**Por favor Susie querida de mi corazón."**

"**Así está mejor." Dijo una sonriente Susie mientras agarraba dos vasos.**

**Kurt se rió un poco y la vergüenza bañó a Blaine y se disculpó "Perdón por eso."**

"**No importa, si mi amiga nos viera diría lo mismo."**

**Kurt buscó en su mochila su billetera y Blaine, al notarlo agradeció haber sacado la suya cuando entraron y rápidamente le pagó a Susie. Cuando Kurt lo notó se enojó un poco, está bien que Blaine fuera un caballero pero él podía pagar un café.**

"**La próxima lo pago yo."**

"**No te dejaría."**

"**¿Por qué no?"**

"**Porque sos una clase de invitado, los invitados no pagan, no lavan, no cocinan."**

"**Esas son reglas en una casa."**

"**Este lugar es como una para mí."**

"**¡Kurt! ¡Blaine!" Gritó una chica rubia en la otra punta del largo mostrador, que al ver a Blaine se dibujó en su cara una gran sonrisa y continuó "Hola Blaine ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veo."**

"**Bien, veo que te recuperaste de tu gripe." Blaine respondió mientras se acercaba sonrientemente a ella. **

"**Si, fue horrible pero ya estoy mejor…igual eso no es lo importante… ¿Quién es Kurt?" Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa mientras levantaba el vaso con dicho nombre escrito en él.**

**Un Kurt totalmente avergonzado y rojo salió de su escondite detrás de Blaine y mostró su mejor media sonrisa y dijo "Soy yo."**

"**Aah…ya veo que Blaine tiene buen gusto." Sonreía aun mas cuando vio que Kurt se sonrojaba si era posible mas y continuó "Mi nombre es Jennifer, como podrás notar Blaine es muy conocido acá, bueno…es de familia."**

**Jennifer era una chica un poco pálida, tenía el pelo rubio y corto pero en el trabajo lo usaba atad, tenía los ojos celestes, mas oscuros que los de Kurt, sus labios estaban pintados con un color rosa natural, no llamaban la atención pero se notaba que estaban pintados y Kurt deseaba mas que cualquier otra cosa hacerlos notar, pero se limitó a sonreír y estrechar su mano.**

"**Mucho gusto Jennifer, si, lo noté. Es la primera vez que vengo, siempre pasé pero nunca me detuve a mirar…es lindo."**

"**Si, Blaine es lindo…"**

**Jennifer se detuvo a ver como Kurt se sonrojaba cada vez más y después de reírse un poco continuó "hablando de primeras veces…es la primera vez que Blaine trae un chico." Le giñó el ojo y Kurt no sabía dónde esconderse.**

**A Blaine le pareció demasiado tierno el enrojecimiento del otro chico pero…por otro lado…pobrecito.**

"**Bueno, creo que ya está." Dijo Blaine agarrando los cafés y mirando a Kurt para que agarrara la bolsa chiquita de papel sobre el mostrador.**

"**Fue un gusto Jennifer." Dijo Kurt mientras seguía a Blaine hasta una mesa.**

"**Chau Jenn." Dijo Blaine de espaladas.**

"**Chau chicos, que se diviertan."**

**En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa Blaine dijo en un suspiro "Perdón por todo eso, suelen exagerar."**

"**No pasa nada, son muy simpáticas y saben cómo ahogar en vergüenza a una persona."**

"**Jajaja, perdón otra vez, es que eres el primer chico que invito y eso las emociona." Siguió Blaine tratando de sonreír pero no pudo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el otro chico.**

"**No importa." Dijo Kurt, lo miró con curiosidad y continuó "¿Por qué nunca trajiste otros chicos?"**

"**Es como preguntar por qué te conté algunos de mis secretos y miedos el primer día que nos conocimos, no lo sé."**

**Kurt asintió y Blaine cambió de tema, el anterior le daba un poco de vergüenza. "Bueno, tenés que probar esta galletita, es la mejor que hayas probado." Dijo mientras sacaba una galletita de la bolsita de papel. "Antes ¿No te gusta o sos alérgico a las chispas de chocolate y pedacitos de almendra?"**

"**No, eso suena rico." Dijo Kurt mirando con deseo la galletita…en realidad era una galleta, un poco más y era tan grande como su mano.**

"**Bueno, tranquilízate, si no paras de mirarla así no te daré nada." **_**–Ojalá me vieras así a mí-**_

"**Perdón." Enseguida se ruborizó. "Es que no almorcé nada."**

**La ruborización le fabricó al otro chico una enorme sonrisa. "¿Por qué?"**

"**Emm…"**

"**Kurt sabes que me podes contar cualquier cosa."**

"**Si…es que…no fui a la cafetería…porque…ayer los del equipo de football nos molestaron a mí y a mis amigos del club glee y no quería que sucediera lo mismo hoy."**

"**¿¡Qué hicieron!?" Blaine cambió inmediatamente su cara feliz y tranquila por otra de puro enojo.**

"**N-no es nada Blaine, es la misma basura que tengo que aguantar usualmente, al principio esto era nuevo…los slushies y esas cosas pero estos días ya me estoy acostumbrando y-"**

"**¿Slushies? ¿Cómo que no es nada? Es todo Kurt, no puedes acostumbrarte a ese trato y hablar de ello como algo normal, como decir que hoy está soleado y tenés que saber que no lo voy a permitir."**

"**Creo que discutir sobre la parte del permiso va a ser en vano." Blaine asintió con la cabeza y Kurt suspiró antes de continuar "Bueno...no pasas mucho tiempo acá." Sonrió un poco.**

**La cara de Blaine se transformó otra vez, no se había olvidado de su anterior tema de conversación, todo lo contrario, lo tenía muy en cuenta, pero quería sacarse el gusto amargo de la boca que le había traído el pensamiento de Kurt siendo molestado sus compañeros de football. "Si, se convirtió en una segunda casa y todos los que trabajan acá en una familia desde que salí del closet." Bajó un poco la cabeza al recordar el día en el que se lo había dicho a sus padres y como ellos habían reaccionado.**

**Kurt no pudo sentirse peor, ya imaginaba lo que seguía en esa oración. Él había pasado por miradas, empujones contra los casilleros y un par de slushies, pero pudo soportar todo eso gracias a su papá que, aunque no supiera exactamente porque llegaba a su casa como si se hubiera agotado el nuevo número de Vogue, siempre estuvo a su lado. Pero aún, si pudiera saber específicamente sus gustos, no sabía si en el momento indicado le podría llegar a decirle. Por eso era que admiraba a Blaine, él era honesto con quien realmente era y no tenía miedo, quizás sí, pero no tanto como Kurt, de mostrarlo. Algún día estaría listo para dar ese paso tan grande…algún día.**

**Lo mínimo que pensó Kurt que podía hacer era hacerlo sentir mejor de cualquier manera posible, después de todo, mirando el lado positivo, el otro chico tenía una segunda familia y casa acá y él había sido invitado a esas dos cosas, lo cual era un verdadero privilegio. Puso su mejor sonrisa que encontró y lentamente deslizó su mano al otro lado de la mesa con un poco de duda, no sabía si hacer lo que iba a hacer era adecuado para ese momento, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando llego a la otra mano y la cubrió con la suya.**

**En ese momento no lo pudo explicar pero se sentía…**

**Tan bien…**

**Blaine levantó la vista lentamente y se detuvo a ver y a sentir como la mano del otro chico le daba confort y apoyo, dos cosas que él necesitaba de alguien que no fuera de su segunda familia.**

"**Realmente lo siento Blaine, no tienes que continuar si no quieres o no te sientes cómodo."**

"**Gracias Kurt." Dijo el otro chico mientras ponía su mano libre sobre la de Kurt "Significa mucho para mí."**

**Kurt se sobresaltó un poco al contacto de la otra mano, lo había tomado de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.**

"**Heey…" Dijo Kurt con voz suave, dulce y bajita, casi en un susurro sacudiendo ligeramente su mano. "Lo bueno es que me tienes a mí, bueno…nos tenemos el uno al otro, nos podemos apoyar con nuestros problemas y así no nos sentiremos tan solos." Sonrió otra vez e iluminó el lugar, lo que provocó lo mismo en Blaine.**

"**Gracias Kurt…bueno, como te decía…tienes que probar esta galleta."**

**El otro chico rio y asintió al extender su mano libre. Blaine partió la dicha galleta por la mitad con la ayuda de la misma mano libre de Kurt porque ninguno de los dos quería soltar el contacto de sus otras manos. Le acercó un pedazo a Kurt lentamente, quien se ruborizó al instante, nadie NUNCA le había dado de comer en la boca- en forma romántica obviamente- y nunca creyó que podría ser posible en el futuro.**

**Se quedó mirando el pedazo de galleta por unos pocos segundos, lentamente abrió un poco sus labios y con un movimiento rápido hacia adelante atrapó la galleta. Sinceramente no fue muy romántico, Kurt sintió que era un perro y Blaine era su dueño recompensándolo por hacer un buen trabajo, pero de todas formas había sido un lindo gesto.**

**Blaine se quedó observando sus expresiones, estudiándolas para imaginar una respuesta hasta que no pudo aguantar mas su curiosidad "¿Y?"**

"**Mmm…rica tengo que admitir pero-"**

"**¿Pero? Nunca probé algo mejor."**

"**Eso es porque no probaste MIS galletitas, son mejores."**

"**Modesto…no te creo." Dijo Blaine apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

"**¿Me estás desafiando?" Dijo el otro chico con una ceja alzada.**

"**Esa podría ser una manera de decirlo." Un pequeño rubor coloreó sus mejillas.**

"**¿Cuál sería otra?"**

"**Segunda cita."**

_**-Oh por Dios, ¡Lo dijo! Estamos saliendo, es oficial ¡Oh por Dios! Oh rayos… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder?- **_**Pensó Kurt tratando de reprimir una enorme sonrisa y tratando de controlar su corazón para que no se saliera de su pecho. No puedo reprimir del todo la sonrisa, lo que le provocó a Blaine ternura.**

"**¡Ah! Olvidé decirte que me encantó la canción que hicieron el otro día en el auditorio, amo Coldplay."**

**El otro chico agradeció al universo o a lo que fuera que Blaine lo hubiera rescatado de su desesperación para encontrar qué decir y sonrió. "Si, fue divertido."**

"**Si, lástima que tuviste que estar en el coro, me hubiera gustado escuchar mas tu voz."**

"**Bueno, soy nuevo, en un par de semanas quizás me den esa oportunidad." Sonrió tímidamente.**

**Blaine sonrió más y la cita duró por más de una hora y las risas se multiplicaron por cada minuto.**

***Fin del flashback***

Kurt suspiró y sonrió un poco, nada había cambiado, ni siquiera los empleados. Se alegró tanto al verlos…corrió hasta el mostrador y gritó "¡Susie, Jonhy, Jennifer, Ryan! ¿Puck? ¿Dónde está Jess?"

Susie corrió hasta él con una sonrisa y brazos extendidos y lo abrazó. Uno de esos abrazos que rompen huesos pero que a la vez dicen 'Te extrañé mucho, me alegra muchísimo que hayas vuelto'.

"¡Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, volviste! ¡Por fin! ¡Te extrañamos mucho!" Dijo la chica sin notar los daños que le provocaba al pálido.

"Susie, yo también los extrañé pero por favor no me rompas mas huesos."

"Nah, te lo mereces por que un día nos contás tus sueños de irte a NY y al otro no estás, tienes que pensar que no fue justo para nosotros, no sabíamos cuando te ibas, pensamos que iban a faltar semanas o meses y menos sabíamos si te íbamos a volver a ver. Así que te mereces un par de huesos rotos." Dijo la chica apartándose con una sonrisa

"Perdón, es que cosas pasaron en el medio, me peleé con Blaine y quería viajar cuanto antes, perdón por no avisarles chicos."

"Fuera cual fuera el problema es que lo van a poder solucionar." Dijo Jonhy acercándose para abrazarlo.

"Si, hacen una hermosa pareja." Dijo Jennifer giñando el ojo mientras hacía lo mismo que su amigo.

"Qué bueno es volverte a ver Kurt." Dijo Ryan formándose en la fila de los abrazos.

"Bienvenido otra vez a Ohio." Dijo Puck, último en la fila.

"¿Ahora trabajas acá?" Dijo entre abrazos.

"Si, esa tal Jess renunció y yo necesitaba mas que mi negocio para limpiar pileta, no hay muchas en Ohio y en invierno no puedo trabajar, así que vine acá."

"Felicidades Puck." Se volteó para ver a los demás chicos "¿Por qué renunció Jess?"

Ryan respondió "Porque se fue a estudiar diseño gráfico, los padres por fin vieron que se estaba esforzando muchísimo trabajando para conseguir la plata para pagarse los estudios y que nunca podría llegar a tanta cantidad de plata con lo que cobraba, así que le dieron lo que le faltaba a lo que ya tenía ahorrado."

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza lentamente, la extrañaban pero de todas formas tenían sonrisas en sus caras porque estaban felices por ella.

"¿Recién llegaste?" Preguntó Puck.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Jennifer agregó "¿No fuiste primero a ver a Blaine?"

El recién llegado contestó "No, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en ustedes chicos…esperen… ¿Blaine sigue viviendo acá?"

* * *

Perdón por tardar tanto pero acabo de empezar el colegio y tengo la radio diariamente y despues no tengo ganas de hacer nada :P

Si alguien vio la promo de Guilty Pleasure quiere matar a Sam tanto como yo grrrr...

Y Blaine va a cantar Against All Odds...hermosa y tristicima cancion, espero que sea Kurt

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo (esta vez escribi mas :D)

Y decidi terminar hoy el cap 4 por el aniversario de 2 años de estos dos hermosos jovenes :'D

Como los amo

Jajaja bueno, espero sus reviews ! :D


	5. Cap5: Reencuentros

Cap.5: Reencuentros

Susie contestó con una sonrisa "Si, ve a verlo, no te distraeremos mas."

Ryan preguntó antes de que Kurt pudiera contestarle a Susie "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?"

"Hasta unos días después de año nuevo." Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa pero después de pensarlo una fracción de segundo agregó "O quizás deba quedarme más tiempo."

"Bueno, sean los que sean los días que te quedes prométenos que volverás a visitarnos." Dijo Jonhy.

"Y nos contarás absolutamente todo." Agregó Jennifer.

"Jajaja, lo prometo chicos, aaah…casi me olvidaba, ¿Me puedes dar un café para llevar por favor?"

Susie lo miró con cierta picardía "¿Drip mediano?"

Kurt contestó con una media sonrisa y vergüenza, podía sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían "Nunca tomé otro."

Los chicos le prepararon el café en un vaso lleno de corazones, palabras dulces, el nombre de Blaine y una oración de color rojo diciendo ´Kurt te amamos mucho´. Cuando el chico trató de pagar todos literalmente le gritaron hasta convencerlo de que era un regalo de bienvenida.

"Ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi otra familia, los amo mucho chico, nos vemos mañana o…en estos días."

"Nosotros también te amamos Kurt, mucha suerte." Dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

Kurt salió del lugar con una enorme sonrisa y se fue a su casa que ya casi no recordaba. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos en el instante en el que vio a su papá abrazando a Carole en el sillón mientras miraban televisión.

La sonrisa del chico a punto de llorar creció más al ver que su papá tenía a alguien a su lado que lo hiciera feliz.

Entró a la casa y dijo con entusiasmo y felicidad "Hola pa."

El padre di vuelta su cabeza rápidamente sin poder creer a sus oídos ¿Podría ser él?

Cuando los ojos de Burt se encontraron con los de su hijo se puso a llorar automáticamente, su hijo, que se había ido hacía un par de años para estudiar y por eso no podían hablar mucho. Su querido hijo que amaba y extrañaba con locura.

"¡Kurt, volviste!" Burt se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, pensando que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

"Si, los extrañé mucho." Dijo Kurt como podía, debido al poco aire que su padre le dejaba para respirar, mientras dejaba rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas que tenia contenidas al ver la casa desde la calle después de 2 años, no las podía contener mas.

Burt se alejó de él para tomar un poco de aire. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

En ese momento Carole se acercó a su hijastro con una gran sonrisa y le dijo al odio al abrazarlo con dulzura "Es muy bueno volver a verte."

"Gracias, es muy bueno volver a verte también Carole." Rompieron el abrazo y preguntó "¿Y Finn?"

Burt contestó "Está por jugar, en un rato íbamos a verlo."

"Que se diviertan." Dijo Kurt con un poco de pena, enserio quería pasar tiempo con ellos.

"Aah no, vos vas a venir con nosotros." Contestó Burt.

"Pero no tengo entrada."

"Está bien Kurt, yo puedo mirarlo por televisión, ya fui a muchos de sus partidos, estoy algo cansada." Contestó Carole, lo que había dicho era la pura verdad, no era tan solo una excusa para que pudiera pasar tiempo con su padre.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" El tono de emoción en la voz de Kurt era obvio e imposible de ocultar, obviamente no era por el football, era por poder pasar tiempo con su papá y ver por primera vez a Finn trabajando como jugador profesional.

"Claro cariño, además estoy segura de que a Finn no le importará, seguro lo va a entender."

"Bueno, está bien ¿A qué hora es?"

"Dentro de menos de una hora."

"Perfecto, voy a cambiarme de ropa y bajo."

El chico, ahora mas emocionado, subió las escaleras y lloró aún más de lo que había lo había hecho abajo al ver nuevamente su habitación. Todo estaba igual como lo había dejado el día en el que se había ido y miles y miles de recuerdos se clavaron en su mente, como la primera vez que le mostró su habitación a un chico que no fuera Finn o Burt.

***Flashback***

**(Habían pasado 5 semanas desde que Blaine y Kurt se conocieron y Kurt decidió invitar al otro chico a su casa para darle un giro a sus citas-¡Citas!- en vez de ir al auditorio y Blaine aceptó).**

"**Bueno, esta es mi casa, bienvenido." Dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto para que Blaine entrara. **

"**Wow, es muy linda y grande." Admitió Blaine con la boca semi abierta mientras entraba en la casa y recorría con su mirada cada rincón.**

"**Bueno, sí, nos tuvimos que mudar a una casa más grande cuando mi papá y Carole se casaron, vendieron las dos casas y compraron esta casa mas grande, donde podemos estar bien los cuatro."**

"**¿Los cuatro?"**

"**Si, mi papá, Carole, su hijo Finn y yo."**

"**¿Finn? ¿El mariscal de campo?"**

"**El mismo, ¿Lo conoces?"**

"**Si, es mi amigo, no sabía que eran hermanos."**

"**Sí, bueno, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. En fin…detrás de esta puerta está la cocina, al lado está el comedor. Por acá está el living, en esa esquina está el baño y arriba están todas las habitaciones y otro baño." Después de caminar, señalar y hacer gestos con las manos mientras hablaba se dio vuelta para mirar a Blaine que seguí con los ojos bien abiertos, mas grandes de lo normal. Se rió al verlo y le preguntó "¿Algo para tomar antes de que te muestre la mejor decorada habitación que hayas visto?"**

"**Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias."**

"**Enseguida." Respondió Kurt, sonrió y se fue a la cocina. Blaine se sentó en el borde del sillón, sus manos temblaban y no podía dejar de sentir un remolino en su estómago, trató de relajarse respirando hondo y pausado pero no logró mucho, lo que estaba por hacer no iba a ser nada fácil.**

**A los pocos segundos Kurt salió de la cocina con dos vasos de agua y una sonrisa. Solamente dijo "Sígueme." **

**Blaine hizo lo que el chico le había ordenado, subiendo las escaleras, había cuatro habitaciones en el pasillo, tres en una pared y una en la otra. Según Kurt la que estaba sola en una pared era el baño y la habitación de Kurt era la del medio de la otra pared.**

**Antes de entrar el chico le dio al invitado uno de los vasos y abrió la puerta.**

**Todo era muy lindo, la cama era muy grande, contra la pared frente a la puerta, a los costados tenía dos mesitas de luz con una lámpara sobre cada una, sobre la del lado derecho había un teléfono fijo y sobre la otra un reloj. Había una ventana muy grande por la que entraba mucha luz, al lado de aquella ventana había un escritorio con una laptop encima y del otro lado de la misma ventana había una cómoda bastante grande, que si no fuera por una cabeza sería de la misma altura que Kurt. En la pared de la puerta había esos escritorios que hay en los camerinos con un espejo con un marco con luces para maquillarte, blanco que Blaine no se acordaba como se llamaban, en frente de la cama había una televisión sobre un mueble de madera marrón oscuro-Según Kurt color chocolate- que tenía varios estantes llenos de Dvds de series y películas.**

**Todo combinaba con todo, las paredes eran de un color blanco oscuro, las cortinas de la gran ventana eran marrones, al igual que el acolchado sobre la cama y muchos tonos de marrón más claros que Blaine no estaba seguro de cuáles serían sus nombres.**

"**¿Y? Por favor decí algo." Kurt dijo algo preocupado, el chico no había dicho nada por más o menos 2 minutos.**

"**Wow." Fue lo único que le salió decir al otro chico. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de su tonta respuesta y continuó "Es muy lindo."**

"**Jajaja, gracias."**

**Blaine dejó el vaso en el mueble donde estaba la tele y se sentó en el borde de la punta de cama mirando alrededor. Después de unos segundos ahí miró a Kurt y sonriendo dijo "Siéntate, quiero decirte algo."**

**A Kurt no le gustaba que le dijeran eso porque por lo general implicaba un mal tema de conversación pero Blaine estaba sonriendo así que no podía descifrar la situación así que hizo lo mismo que el otro chico.**

"**Si, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con algo de duda.**

"**Kurt" Dijo Blaine agarrando las manos del chico nombrado y continuó "Disfruté mucho los días que pasamos juntos, nunca me había divertido tanto con ningún amigo ¿Te acuerda que en la primera semana que nos conocimos me preguntaste que tipo de chico me gustaba?" Kurt asintió levemente con mayor confusión y Blaine continuó con una sonrisa mas grande "Tú eres mi tipo, un chico gracioso, tierno, inteligente, lindo y mucho mas que no puedo describir porque si lo hago se va a hacer de noche y…Kurt…me gustas y… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"**

**NOVIO, NOVIO, NOVIO, NOVIO, NOVIO Retumbaba en la cabeza del otro chico. Siempre estuvo imaginando como, con quien, cuando y donde sería que se lo preguntarían pero nunca se lo imaginó de esa forma, ni que se sentiría así de emocionado, el chico en frente suyo quería ser su novio ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser más perfecto? Estaba tan enfrascado en estos pensamientos que Kurt no se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin hablar por casi 4 minutos.**

"**Eem…bueno, si no quieres…" Dijo Blaine bajando la vista, realmente quería ser el novio de Kurt, quería que él fuera su primer y último novio y al pensar que no iba a ser así sintió un puño golpeándole el corazón pero un salto de Kurt interrumpió su frase.**

"**¡Claro que quiero!" Kurt reaccionó y saltó encima de Blaine para darle un abrazo y al oído agregó "Perdón, es que no podía creer que alguien quisiera ser mi novio." Rompió el abrazo para ver al otro chico algo sobresaltado a los ojos y continuó "También me gustas Blaine y es un alivio lo que me acabas de decir porque no sabía lo que tú sentías entonces no sabía si al día siguiente íbamos a seguir saliendo o no nos íbamos a hablar más-" Dijo Kurt a toda velocidad.**

**Blaine rió sin entender la mitad de lo que su NOVIO había dicho y lo interrumpió para que parara de hablar por un segundo "Jajaja…tranquilo, lo entendí…no puedo esperar a decirle a los chicos."**

"**Pero yo le digo a Susie, si no lo hago me va matar." Respondió con falsa preocupación y sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir emocionadamente.**

"**¿Tienes su número?" Preguntó bastante sorprendido Blaine.**

"**Sip, primero me gano su confianza y después le pinto los labios de un rojo brillante." Dijo con una malvada sonrisa.**

**La boca de Blaine se abrió e hizo un gesto fingiendo estar sorprendido "Kurt, ¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora ya se tu maléficos planes." Dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa.**

**Rieron, jugaron, hablaron y tomaron agua hasta que Blaine tuvo que irse, el papá de Kurt llegaría dentro de una hora.**

***Fin del flashback***

Kurt volvió a la normalidad y recordó que su objetivo era cambiarse… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que usar para ver un partido de football?

Después de casi 20 minutos Kurt bajó con unos jeans oscuros, unas zapatillas, un saco abrigado, unos guantes cortados en los que dejaban ver sus dedos y una bufanda y se fue con su papá. El camino hasta el partido fue lleno de actualizaciones de ambas vidas y risas.

Llegaron y continuaron charlando hasta que el juego comenzó. Kurt no sabía nada de football pero fingía que lo veía e interés, usualmente, como su padre lo veía por televisión, él podía agarrar y leer Vogue pero en ese momento no tenía nada parecido, así que decidió posteriormente a tratar de ver las caras de los jugadores a través de los cascos y suponer quienes eran lindos, al final del partido, cuando se sacaran los cascos sabría si tenía razón o no, era un juego práctico y entretenido.

El juego transcurrió tranquilamente, al parecer el equipo de Ohio iba ganando por un par de puntos según los gritos de Burt. Y cuando terminó Kurt pudo notar su expresión que habían ganado.

Y era momento de ver si Kurt había ganado en su propio juego.

_-Ese es lindo, un punto. Tenía razón, ese era feo, otro punto. Ese parecía feo con el casco. Ese… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede ser!-_

* * *

Chan, chan chaaaan...

No me gusta hacer estas cosas al final de los capítulos pero es para que tengan curiosidad y ganas de leer el capítulo siguiente :D

Bueno, con respecto a Glee me moría de ganas de ver Against All Odds porque la cancion es hermosa y Darren la interpreta taaaaan bien...lastima que desde que lo vi no quiero verlo mas, osea no se la puede dedicar a Sam! Simplemente no puede, tendría que estar prohibido (?

Ok, no...hoy me volví a conectar al twitter que tenia para mi anterior Fic: Cada segundo a tu lado y ahora es para este y próximos fics que escriba que es (h)tt(p)s:(/)(/)twitter Klainer_4ever (saquen espacios y paréntesis) Ahí voy a subir spoilers y cosas klainers.

Hoy tambien empecé a obsesionarme con CrissColfer, osea ya me gustaba pero ahora estoy mas loquita, no odio a Mia o a Will pero igual estoy loquita :D Y bueno...conclusión que me dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos, también hoy, leyendo una fanfic: Still Doll (Muy buena, la recominedo) me inspiré para escribir otra y bueno ya estoy también escribiendo una amiga que me dio otra idea asi que estaré escribiendo a full, como 4 fics al mismo tiempo mas las otra 897697567498769 cosas pero bueno...lo puedo usar para no aburrirme en el hiatus :D

Bueno, enfin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que tengan un lindo fin de semana, el sábado o domingo próximos voy a subir el capitulo 6 y si puedo mañana publicaré el primer capítulo de el fic proveniente de la imaginación de mi amiga :D

Bueno, basta, hablé mucho, dejen sus review que tanto me gustan! :D


	6. Cap6: Como antes

Cap.6: Como antes.

_-¿¡Es él!? ¿Ahora es footbolista? ¡Por Dios! ¡No es más lindo porque no le da el tiempo! ¿¡Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí!?-_

Después de pensar eso lo único que pudo hacer Kurt fue mirar a su papá que estaba observando su expresión. Después de estar casi un minuto con la boca abierta recordó como formar las palabras que su cerebro gritaba desordenadamente y en un sonido apenas audible dijo "¿Lo sabías?"

Burt bajó un poco la vista y admitió "Si, me olvidé de decírtelo porque volviste muy rápido, ni siquiera lo sabía, perdón amigo."

Kurt sonrió como pudo y respondió "No importa pa, te entiendo, no fue tu culpa."

Burt sonrió y con un poco de preocupación en su mirada preguntó "¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

"¿Estás loco? Ya termina y, nunca pensé que diría esto pero estuve acá por casi dos horas así que me voy a quedar hasta el final."

Burt solo sonrió y vio como los jugadores ganadores se daban la mano con los perdedores. Lo único que quería hacer Kurt era correr por encima de toda esa gente que tenía enfrente suyo hasta el campo y abrazarlo y besarlo para nunca dejarlo ir otra vez, pero…estaba enojado y tenía que mantenerse así ¿No…?

"Pa" Volteó para ver al mencionado padre "Decime la verdad ¿Te gusta cómo juega?"

"Si, mucho."

Su hijo arrancó rápidamente la gorra de la cabeza de su papá y corrió, por suerte la gente se estaba yendo y donde estaba viendo el partido no era muy lejos.

Llegó justo en el momento en el que los jugadores se iban a ducharse y cambiarse, a los empujones llegó al frente de la multitud que se amontonaba para conseguir fotos y/o autógrafos. Se arregló un poco el pelo y la ropa y lució su mejor sonrisa, aunque no fuera tan difícil cuando lo veía.

A algunos jugadores le gustaba dar autógrafos y/o sacarse fotos, por eso esos algunos iban con marcador en mano y sonrisa en cara.

"¡Blaine!"

Y eso fue lo único que necesitó Kurt para llamar su atención. El jugador se quedó atónito al ver a Kurt, era más hermoso que nunca, su seguía tan fantástica y dulce como siempre, su sentido de la moda no había cambiado ni un poco, su era aún mas perfectamente imperfecto de lo que recordaba, esa piel pálida y suave que parece tan delicada y esos ojos…hay esos ojos, los mismos que hacían sus rodillas temblar…como ahora. Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kurt Hummel en Ohio? Y más importante ¿Qué hacia viendo un partido de football? Blaine podía estar casi completamente seguro de que eso era un sueño o producto de su imaginación…todavía no lo sabía.

Después de admirar su hermosura volvió al planeta tierra y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y mucha felicidad que no encontraba hace tiempo gritó "¡Kurt!" y corrió como si estuviera corriendo por su propia vida y abrazó al chico que lo llamaba. Sus manos recorrieron cada rincón de la espalda del más alto necesitando saber si era real. "¿Qué haces en Ohio?"

"Si lo prefieres me vuelvo a NY." Contestó Kurt sonriendo.

"¡No!" Dijo enseguida y al darse cuenta de lo desesperado que acababa de sonar agregó "Es que…me impresionas, estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto, te extrañé mucho pero no esperaba que volviera, me rendí al año." Las lágrimas pasaron por los costados de su gran sonrisa, al igual que Kurt.

Rompieron el abrazo y al ver sus lágrimas rieron mientras.

"¿Me puedes esperar un minuto que me ducho y me cambio?"

"Claro, pero primero." Dijo extendiendo su mano con una gorra hacia el chico que tenía en frente sin quitar su sonrisa "¿Podrías firmarle esto a mi papá por favor?"

El jugador de football se rió y sacó su marcador y secándose las lágrimas contestó "Claro…lo que sea por Burt ¿Viene seguido a los partidos?" Dijo mientras escribía en la gorra.

"En todos los que juega Finn, pero él es tu fan."

"Wow, es un orgullo." Sonrió, le hizo un gesto al otro chico y se fue.

Kurt, con el corazón en la garganta, se dio vuelta lentamente para ver a su padre a poca distancia duro como una piedra, nunca hubiera esperado tal comportamiento de su hijo, y caminó hasta él.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Burt sin poderlo creer.

"No lo sé." Admitió Kurt, no sabía porque había hecho eso, ni siquiera lo había pensado, y le dio a su papá su gorra.

´Es un orgullo que me veas jugar, te estoy eternamente agradecido, con amor Blaine.´ Leyó Burt en su gorra y se la volvió a poner con una orgullosa sonrisa. "Gracias." Le dijo Burt a su hijo.

"Emm…pa…se que recién llego pero Blaine…" Dijo Kurt con los ojos clavados en el piso, pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por su padre.

"Aah…lo quieres ver, lo entiendo, no importa, tenemos tiempo para que estés con tu familia."

"Gracias pa." Agradecido, Kurt con una gran sonrisa mientras daba un par de saltos.

Burt rió un poco, su hijo no había cambiado en nada.

Se abrazaron y el menor se fue y se quedó esperando en la salida del estadio.

Varias personas salieron y después de diez minutos Blaine salió con el pelo mojado, un bolso y una gran sonrisa y dijo en un suspiro "Hola."

"Hola." Contestó Kurt con otra sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Todo menos tomar café."

"¿No pasaste a verlos?"

"Si y estoy seguro de que si vamos los dos juntos se nos van a tirar encima y a matar a besos y preguntas."

"Jajaja, ahora que lo pienso mejor, no es muy rico el café." Dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt asintió con una sonrisa y Blaine continuó "¿Entonces?"

El otro chico mostró una expresión de estar pensando y agrandó su sonrisa antes de decir "¿Patinaje sobre hielo?"

Era la mejor idea, a Blaine le ENCANTABA patinar sobre hielo y lo hacía muy bien aunque su modestia no lo dejaba admitirlo. Y bueno…Kurt…Kurt no patinaba bien, y no era por la modestia, era la verdad pero a él le encantaba ver al otro chico hacerlo.

Blaine todavía no había contestado, aunque su sonrisa era lo único que Kurt necesitaba para saber que su idea era una buena.

Sin una palabra as se fueron a la pista de hielo más cercana.

El camino fue divertido, lleno de anécdotas y chistes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si siguieran siendo dos adolescentes hablando con su primer gran amor de secundaria.

Al llegar no había NADIE, a excepción de la gente que trabajaba en el lugar ya que había muchísimos lagos congelado en los que se podía patinar o la gente no quería salir de sus casas por el simple hecho que afuera hacía mucho frío y no iban a pagar para ir a un lugar cerrado donde hacia el mismo frío.

A la hora de patinar, primero fue tranquilo, no hablaron mucho pero no se separaron ni un minuto. Había música pero estaba a un volumen casi inaudible.

Después las luces se apagaron y a los segundos se encendieron luces de colores y la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte.

One More Night de Maroon 5 comenzó a sonar y los dos chicos se sonrieron y comenzaron a cantarla y bailarla, cosa que le resultó algo complicado a Kurt así que por momentos Blaine lo ayudaba con ciertos pasos cuidando de que el otro chico no se cayera. Pero después de unos minutos desapareció, le había dado un empujoncito a Kurt para que siguiera él solo y al darse vuelta ya no estaba.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer, ¿A dónde se podría haber ido?

De repente las luces de colores se apagaron y otras más numerosas y chiquitas se prendieron y comenzó a sonar White Christmas. Blaine apareció entrando a la pista por una esquina a los pocos segundos cantando.

La sonrisa de Kurt nunca se vio mas grande, le encantaba esta canción y mucho más le encantaba cantar con Blaine.

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas **  
**Just like the ones I used to know **  
**Where the treetops glisten **  
**and children listen **  
**To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow **

**Said I'm dreaming of a white Christmas **  
**With every Christmas card I write **  
**May your days, May your days, **  
**May your days be merry and bright **  
**And may all your Christmases be white**

Blaine se le acercó lentamente al otro chico, que estaba inmóvil, solo está ahí, parado admirándolo mientras cantaba. El chico más bajito de estatura le tomó la mano y la apretó ligeramente en señal para que cantara con él, ansiaba volver escuchar la voz de Kurt en una canción, era como escuchar cantar a un ángel. Y así Kurt lo hizo, abrió la boca y dejó que su voz acompañara la de Blaine.

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas **  
**Just like the ones I used to know **  
**Where the treetops glisten **  
**and children listen **  
**To hear sleigh bells in the snow **

**I****'**m dreaming of a white Christmas   
**With every Christmas card I write **  
**May your days, May your days, **  
**May your days be merry and bright **  
**And may all your Christmases be white**

Blaine, emocionado por volver a escuchar sus voces juntas nuevamente y sin soltarlo de la mano lo giró y comenzaron a patinar en círculos de la mano y con gigantes sonrisas mientras cantaban.

**I****'**m dreaming of a white Christmas   
**With every Christmas card I write **  
**May your days be merry and bright **  
**And may all your Christmases be white **

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**

Cuando la canción terminó Blaine paró de patinar y se puso en frente de Kurt para poder verlo a los ojos.

"No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé." Dijo con dulzura acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de Kurt antes de inclinarse para besarlo, ya lo que había pasado en el pasado no importaba, ya nada lo hacía, lo único que importaba eran ellos dos, en ese momento de felicidad de volverse a encontrar y volver experimentar esos sentimientos, esa chispa que seguía prendida después de años, importaban sus dulces y suaves labios que los transportaban a otro lugar donde solo ellos existían y nada ni nadie los podía lastimar.

Se alejaron para volver a verse a los ojos y Kurt casi en un susurro ya que el apasionado beso le había quitado el aliento dijo "Yo también te extrañé muchísimo." Y se inclinó otra vez para besar al otro chico con amor y profundidad.

Se besaron y abrazaron un par de veces más, patinaron un poco, tomaron un jugo en la confitería que tenía la pista de patinaje y Blaine llevó a Kurt, este último se despidió del otro chico con la promesa de mandarle un mensaje de texto mañana.

El resto del día consistió en pasarlo con su familia, felicitando a Finn por un gran juego, contándoles a todos todo lo que le había pasado desde que había pisado NY y escuchar lo que había hecho ellos en su ausencia.

Todo volvía a ser tan mágico como antes, se había olvidado que la vida en Ohio podía ser tan buena y eso que recién había pasado un día, no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Bueeno, este capítulo curiosamente no tiene flashback, lo que significa que el siguiente va a tener mas de unos como para compensar :P

Y se reencontraron :D Al fin!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, felices pascuas y nos leemos el fin de semana :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	7. Cap7: Todo sigue allí

Cap.7: Todo sigue allí

***Flashback***

**(Había pasado casi un mes ya desde que Kurt y Blaine eran oficialmente una pareja y ninguno de los dos sabia como dar el siguiente paso, solo se daban besos en las mejillas y se tomaban de las manos pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar…Kurt estaba totalmente decidido a darle un beso en los labios y, aunque estuviera nervioso desde las punta de los pies hasta la punta del pelo mas largo sobre su cabeza estaba totalmente decidido, no lo hacía porque ya era hora sino porque quería tomar ese paso con él, a veces sentía la necesidad de besarlo cuando Blaine era muy tierno o había dicho algo romántico o adorable pero nunca había tenido el coraje suficiente como para hacerlo y pensaba que Blaine quizás sería algo tímido al respecto y Kurt no podía esperar más)**

**Caminando por los pasillos, Kurt trataba de armarse de valor a cada paso que daba, a cada clase a la que entraba para poder besar a su novio- todavía sonaba tan raro- en sus citas después del colegio, por suerte los lunes ninguno de los dos tenía que hacer algo mas tarde como práctica de porritas o de football o el club glee así que se iban a juntar ni bien terminaran su último horario de clase.**

**Al parecer Kurt era demasiado obvio, Mercedes le había preguntado si estaba bien, que se no se veía muy bien. Hasta sus nuevos compañeros de mesa de almuerzo se lo preguntaron, era una clara señal de que debía controlarse y actuar normal, si no lo hacía Blaine se preocuparía y pensaría que él tiene algo mal y Kurt no quiere que se preocupe por él en su primer beso.**

**¡Primer beso! Eso era algo muy importante, un paso muy grande para Kurt, quizás no significaba lo mismo para Blaine ya que seguramente ya debió haber besado muchas veces. Esto hacía que Kurt se preocupara mas y se pusiera mas nervioso… ¿Y si era pésimo? ¿Y si hacia algo mal? ¿Qué debía hacer antes de besarlo? Quizás un poco de consejo no le vendría mal…**

"**¡Mercedes!" Dijo el chico llamando la atención de la chica en el pasillo al salir de la cafetería del colegio.**

**La chica mencionada paró de cantar, se dio vuelta y le preguntó "Si, ¿Qué pasa Kurt?"**

"**Emm…" Dijo el chico, mirando a su alrededor, había mucha gente a su alrededor para su gusto y volvió su mirada a su mejor amiga "¿Podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado?"**

**La chica en frente suyo solo lo vio con algo de preocupación e intriga pero tomó su mano y lo guío a un aula vacía, cerró la puerta y una vez sentado Mercedes preguntó con algo de curiosidad "Bien ¿Qué pasa?"**

"**No es nada grave." Contestó el chico para tranquilizar un poco a su amiga, después de hacer una pausa continuó "Solo es una pregunta…es algo tonta…"**

"**Kurt, sabes que no importa lo tonto que sea no me voy a reír, te escucharé Kurt, siempre." Aseguró la chica cubriendo la mano de su amigo que estaba descansando en la mesa con la suya.**

**El chico dijo en un suspiro "Aah…está bien." Cerró los ojos, tomó aire profundamente y preguntó "¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico?"**

**Mercedes sonrió, no lo pudo evitar ¿Eso era lo que le quería preguntar? No era tan grave "Kurt sinceramente pensé que era algo mas serio."**

**Kurt la miró con confusión "Esto es algo serio para mí, no sé porque sonríes."**

"**Lo lamento Kurt pero… ¿Por qué esta repentina pregunta?""**

"**Solo…" El chico se mordió el labio inferior ¿Debía decirlo? Quizás podía aconsejarle sin necesidad de decirle todo… "Quiero besar a alguien y me estoy volviendo loco."**

**Los ojos Mercedes se abrieron como melones y su boca casi tocaba la boca y luego de unos minutos dijo "¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Por qué te estás volviendo loco? ¿Va a nuestra escuela? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"**

**Kurt rodó los ojos, sabía que la chica reaccionaría así, pero contestó "Estoy nervioso porque seguramente ya habrá besado muchas veces antes, es muy lindo ¿Quién no lo besaría? Pero…y ¿Si no le gusta? ¿Si hago algo mal? El tiene un punto de comparación, yo no."**

"**¡Kurt! ¡No contestaste mis otras preguntas!" Dijo la chica en un tono de una nena de 7 años cuando le pide por favor a sus padres que le compren el juguete que ella quiere.**

"**Mercedes ¿Quieres seguir siendo una buena amiga y ayudarme? Eso es lo menos importante de todo, me estoy desesperando." Le suplicó a su amiga.**

**La chica suspiró y dijo "Está bien ¿Qué sientes por este chico?"**

"**Me vuelve loco." Contestó rápidamente su amigo, era la simple verdad y admitírselo a alguien era sacarse un peso de encima. Algo aliviado sonrió.**

"**Bueno ¿Tienes ganas de besarlo?"**

"**Me muero por hacerlo."**

**La sonrisa de Mercedes era gigante. A pesar de que no sabía quién era el chico misterioso hacía a su Kurt feliz. "Bueno entonces olvídate de los detalles por un rato, cuando lo veas y tengas ganas de besarlo simplemente hazlo sin pensar en nada mas, no he besado ningún chico así que no creo que pueda darte otro consejo además de decir que no tienes que pensarlo tanto."**

**Kurt lo pensó un minuto, la chica tenía razón…solo debía dejar escapar esas ganas de besar a Blaine en vez de encerrarlas todos los días. **

**Sonrió y dijo "Gracias Mercedes, eres la mejor."**

**La amiga del chico alzó la cabeza y dijo "Lo sé." Sonrió y su mirada volvió a caer en Kurt, ahora un poco mas seria "Ahora ¿Quién este chico misterioso?"**

"**X" Dijo Kurt levantándose rápido y corriendo fuera del aula.**

"**Ja-ja…muy gracioso Kurt ¡Vuelve aquí!" Gritó la chica mientras o perseguía.**

**(Más tarde en la puerta del auditorio)**

**Kurt no pensó en el beso desde aquella charla que había tenido con Mercedes horas atrás, había tratado de distraerse con sus clases, inventando excusas para no decirle a su mejor amiga que Blaine era el chico al que quería besar.**

**Hasta que lo inevitable llegó, había terminado el día y Kurt había llegado a la puerta del auditorio. Tratando de relajarse abrió la puerta para ver a su novio en el escenario, sentado en el banco en frente del piano, mirándolo.**

"**Por fin llegas." Dijo el chico sobre el escenario con una gran sonrisa en su cara.**

"**Pero si no tardé nada, tú eres el apurado." Contestó el otro chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él.**

"**Sí, estoy impaciente…es que quiero mostrarte algo, por fin encontré la canción para cantarte, por favor siéntate." Le pidió Blaine educadamente.**

**Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la tercera fila.**

**Blaine comenzó a tocar tranquilamente y dijo "Esta canción es para tí, es lo como me haces sentir."**

**Kurt asintió con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.**

"_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_  
_So I let my_  
_Walls come down, down_  
_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all_  
_The way tonight_  
_No regrets_  
_Just love_  
_We can dance_  
_Until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me"_

**La voz de Blaine era dulce, tranquila y llena de cariño, cosa que hizo a Kurt escapar una lágrima, era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto.**

"_Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all_  
_The way tonight_  
_No regrets_  
_Just love_  
_We can dance_  
_Until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

**Un mes, solo hace un mes estaban de novios y Kurt se sentía como el chico mas afortunado del mundo en tener un novio tan dulce, lindo, atento, gracioso e inteligente a su lado. Blaine lo hacía sentir tan completo, tan orgulloso y feliz.**

"_I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_

_You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me"_

**Blaine no se había dado cuenta porque estaba muy concentrado en la canción y en los sentimientos recién descubiertos pero su novio se habia levantado se su asiento y estaba corriendo hacia él.**

"_In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream"_

**Cuando terminó de cantar, Blaine suspiró en alivio, ya había mostrado sus sentimientos, cosa que lo relajó. Levantó la vista hacia el público y se paró de un salto al no ver a Kurt.**

**Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban muy rápido hacia él y giró la cabeza rápidamente en la dirección de ese sonido.**

**Kurt saltó sobre su novio, atrapando su cuello y besándolo en los labios. El otro chico soltó un sonido de sorpresa ante aquel inesperado salto pero rápidamente cerró sus ojos, llevó sus manos a la espalda del atacante y profundizó el beso, dejándose llevar. El beso era dulce, apasionado, con una chispa que hacía que ninguno de los dos quisiera despegarse del otro.**

**Después de unos minutos los dos chicos estaban sobre el banco adelante del piano besándose…pero no era el mismo beso de al principio, había cambiado. En cuanto Kurt notó el repentino cambió se alejó de Blaine, quien gruñó por la ausencia de sus labios.**

**Kurt rió levemente, su cara estaba roja como un tomate. De la vergüenza la tapó con las manos.**

"**Hey…" Dijo Blaine quitando lentamente las manos de Kurt de su cara y continuó "****¿Qué pasa?****"**

"**Supongo que me dio vergüenza como te ataqué." Dijo Kurt con una leve sonrisa, aunque haya sido vergonzoso, también había sido divertido.**

**Blaine rio por un rato y al terminar volvió su mirada a Kurt, esta vez cargada de dulzura y le respondió "Oh Kurt no debes preocuparte por eso, me gusto…bueno, en realidad estoy mintiendo, me encantó." Dulcemente acarició su mejilla y le dio un suave y corto beso.**

"**De todas formas lo lamento Blaine, te tomé totalmente desprevenido, es que realmente amé la canción y no me pude contener."**

**El otro chico sonrió ampliamente al escuchar que a su novio había 'realmente amado' la canción y le dijo "Enserio Kurt, no importa. Lo importante es que ya estamos a mano."**

"**Oh no te creas que te vas a escapar tan fácil de esta Blaine Anderson, exijo que desde ahora me cantes mas." Dijo Kurt seriamente con sus manos a los lados de su cadera.**

"**Claro que no amor." Dijo Blaine, parándose después de darle un beso en la mejilla.**

**Y así discutieron tiernamente por unos minutos para reconciliarse con besos y abrazos hasta que tuvieron que volver a sus casas.**

***Fin del flashback***

Kurt continuaba mirando el techo el techo de su habitación mientras estaba acostado en la cama, había estado así desde que se había despertado hace un par de horas. Su mente no podía dejar de recordar, ese beso le había despertado sentimientos que tenía olvidados, esa dulzura, esa sensación en su estómago, esa chispa, todo seguía estando allí.

Con un suspiro saltó de la cama para ir al baño y bañarse, cambiarse, hacer su rutina de cremas y peinarse. Cuando salió bajó las escaleras para preparar el desayuno junto a Carole, le encantaba levantarse temprano y cocinar y era mejor si estaba bien acompañado, la mamá de Finn era dulce, graciosa y tenía una risa contagiosa.

En medio de la entretenida conversación que estaba teniendo con la mujer sus ojos brillaron ante tener una idea genial. Le dijo a Carole que iba a desayunar con sus amigos pero se quedó a prepararlo para los demás. Cuando terminó, se sentó en un sillón y sacó su celular.

'_¿Estás despierto? Se me ocurrió una idea para hacer algo juntos __- K__'_

Su padre bajó y saludó a su hijo.

"Pa voy a ir a desayunar con amigos pero vuelvo para almorzar con ustedes."

Burt asintió y fue a la cocina para saludar a su esposa y desayunar al mismo tiempo que el celular del joven comenzó a zumbar.

'_Sí, estoy despierto, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Me encantaría pero ayer pelo mojado con pista de hielo no fue una buena combinación, estoy resfriado y creo que estoy empezando a tener fiebre __- B'_

La sonrisa de Kurt se desvaneció al leer eso, se podía imaginar a Blaine enfermo, de inmediato sintió un dolor de estómago al ver la imagen que su mente había creado, pero luego la sonrisa volvió al tener otra mejor idea que la anterior.

'_Entonces __¿Dónde__ vives?- K'_

* * *

Bueeeno...quería agregar Teenage Dream, me encanta como Darren la canta! Espero que les haya gustado la forma en la que Kurt le dio su primer beso...pero...será el primer beso de Blaine? :O Chan chan chaaaaan!

Bueno, ahora tengo que actualizar mis otras dos historias, Cough Syrup y No es lo que parece, si no las están leyendo que esperan? Lean el primer capitulo y si no les gusta bueno...no importa :P

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no puedo esperar a escribir el siguiente para que Kurt vaya a la casa de Blaine y...bueno, sinceramente ni yo se que va a pasar porque en otra historia escribi que Blaine le estaba dandole masajes a Kurt y las cosas se me fueron un poco de las manos :_

Con respecto a porque cortaron ya se sabrá en algún capítulo del futuro... :O

Gracias a Anne, Gabriela C y MayiKlaine por sus comentarios, me encantan.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	8. Cap8: Te amo

Antes de que lean tengo que hacerles una advertencia: Este capítulo se me fue un poco de las manos así que le cambié la calificación a M, ahora si, los dejó con la historia :D

* * *

Cap. 8: Te amo.

Blaine le mandó un mensaje de texto al castaño y estaba algo nervioso, estarían solos en su nueva casa después de no haber estado juntos por casi dos años y no sabía si se podría controlar aunque debía hacerlo, no quería contagiar al otro chico.

Él estaba en su cama, tapado hasta el cuello, tenía mucho frío, con pañuelos usados sobre toda la cama, a su lado estaba la caja de pañuelos, esa era por el momento su única amiga.

Después de casi una hora el timbre de su casa sonó y mientras se abrigaba con un buzo y una campera para bajar a abrirle se puso más nervioso.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, su nariz estaba roja y tenia ojeras, tenía los ojos cansados. Pero nada de eso le importó cuando volvió a ver al hombre en el que se había convertido Kurt en su ausencia.

Las mejillas del castaño estaban ligeramente rosas por el frío y su cara estaba semi escondida en su bufanda, cosa que le resultó demasiado tierna al morocho, haciéndolo sonreír y correrse a un lado para que el otro chico pasara.

"Hola" Dijo Kurt al cerrar la puerta y sacar su cara de la bufanda. Cuando lo hizo besó la frente del enfermo por unos segundos, quizás más de los que debería.

Blaine, ante el contacto, tembló, sabía perfectamente que no era por que tenia frío. Esa sensación ya la había tenido antes.

Cuando por fin Kurt se apartó lo miró con algo de preocupación y dijo "Estás volando de fiebre, vamos a la cama."

Si Blaine no se sintiera tan mal haría una broma coqueta pero no era la ocasión ni el momento. Se dio media vuelta y guió al otro chico hasta su habitación. La cabeza del invitado giraba a todas direcciones, tratando de admirar cada rincón de la nueva casa que no conocía asombrado por el espacio y la buena decoración.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del dueño de la casa, este literalmente se tiró a la cama. El otro chico negó con la cabeza y dijo "Arriba."

Blaine gruñó pero lentamente hizo caso, se levantó y se dio vuelta para poder mirar al castaño quien le sonrió, se sacó su saco y bufanda y los dejó en una silla cercana, posó sus manos sobre los hombros del morocho y lentamente las bajó por su pecho, haciendo que el otro chico se estremeciera.

Sus manos pararon su recorrido en los costados de la campera, tomando el cierre y bajándolo lentamente, le sacó su campera y la puso junto con su saco en la silla, luego puso sus manos en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez bajó más, hasta su cintura, agarrando el borde del buzo del otro chico, levantando la prenda de la misma forma que la campera, lento y lo dejó en el mismo lugar.

Dejó al otro chico sólo con una remera negra de mangas cortas, abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando de frío.

"K-Kurt ¿Por qué? Tengo frío."

"Porque así nunca te recuperarás." Dijo antes de señalar la cama "Ve a acostarte."

El morocho obedeció y Kurt lo siguió y en el camino agarró el tacho de basura que estaba en una esquina y tiró en él todos los pañuelos sobre la cama, lo arropó y se sentó a su lado y con su mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello, separándolo de su frente con cariño y le preguntó "¿Dónde está el termómetro?"

"Emm…" Trató de pensar Blaine pero se le dificultaba con esas caricias "…en el baño al final del pasillo, en una caja…dentro del mueble debajo del…lava manos"

Kurt rio un poco y se dirigió allí, volvió a la habitación con una caja llena de remedios y un termómetro en la otra mano, se lo colocó al enfermo y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. A la media hora volvió con una bandeja con una sopa, un vaso con agua, una servilleta, una cuchara y un pequeño florero con una flor en él y una sonrisa en la cara.

Retomó su lugar a su lado y colgó la servilleta del cuello de la remera de Blaine, colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y le quitó el termómetro, lo miró y salió corriendo de la habitación una vez más para volver con un paño mojado con agua fría.

Se sentó y delicadamente puso sus manos en la cabeza de Blaine para guiarla hacia atrás para poder ponerle el paño sobre la frente. Blaine, al sentir dicho paño cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido.

El invitado de la casa notó que a al otro chico se le dificultaba respirar. Así que buscó en la caja donde había sacado el termómetro y sacó un frasco chiquito y azul. Se giró para ver a Blaine, dejó el frasco sobre la bandeja y puso sus manos sobre el pecho del otro chico una vez más. El morocho se relajó al sentirlo.

Las manos de Kurt bajaron hasta su estómago y las movió hacia los lados para posarlas en su espalda, tomó el borde de la remera y la subió, de vez en cuando moviendo sus manos hacia adelante para sacarle la remera.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza para adelante para dejar que le saquen la remera pero no lo demasiado para que el paño se le cayera. Pero esta vez dejó los ojos abiertos para ver el próximo movimiento del castaño para evitar más sorpresas.

El más alto trataba de recordar como respirar al ver el pecho del enfermo trabajado y bronceado. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Suspiró y frotó sus manos con el contenido del frasco y las frotó de nuevo sobre el pecho del chico suave y lentamente tratando de regular su respiración.

El otro chico no pudo reprimir el gemido pero Kurt no dijo nada al respecto, solo movió sus manos hacia su nariz para que pudiera respirar mejor. Inconscientemente se acercaba más a él a cada segundo. El morocho podía sentir la respiración de Kurt sobre sus labios y sonrió con algo de pena, no podía "Kurt."

El mencionado chico no podía dejar de mirar los labios del otro, inconscientemente se lamió los suyos y contestó con algo de esperanza en su voz "¿Qué?"

"Estoy enfermo."

"Dah, por eso vine."

"No te quiero contagiar."

"No me interesa, seguro que mis defensas son fuertes y podrán con ello." Sin ninguna palabra más se acercó al otro chico para besarlo apasionadamente, son deseo y necesidad, ya lo había besado el día anterior y una vez que lo había probado no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Sus manos automáticamente se instalaron en los rulos del morocho, quien se sacó el paño de la frente y lo tiró al piso para poder inclinar la cabeza para adelante, profundizando el beso.

Kurt deseaba al otro chico, lo había echo por casi dos años, pero no podía, algo le impedía reclamar lo que era _suyo_. Con el ceño fruncido se separó de Blaine y vio la bandeja que estaba entre ellos con odio, como si con su mirada pudiera hacerla desaparecer. Rápidamente la quitó de su lugar en las piernas del morocho y la dejó en el piso y volvió a la cama, arrodillándose ante Blaine, con las piernas abiertas a los costados de la cintura del otro chico. Antes de besarlo se quitó la remera rápidamente para continuar con el beso, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que el otro chico había atacado a besos desesperados su pecho, como había extrañado esa piel de porcelana que lo volvía loco.

La boca de Blaine besó todo su pecho y se detuvo a dedicarle mayor tiempo a sus pezones, succionando y por momentos mordiéndolos sabiendo que al castaño esas cosas lo volvían loco. Sonrió victoriosamente al escuchar a Kurt gemir mientras se aferraba más a sus rulos. Los dos conocían sus puntos débiles y sus lugares favoritos del otro, era como un examen en donde sabían las respuestas.

Blaine dijo como pudo sobre la piel del pecho del otro chico "Demasiada ropa."

Fue esa frase que le hizo recordar a Kurt esa primera vez que se había vuelto loco, que había perdido el control al esperar en el auditorio a su novio después de una de sus prácticas de football, uno de esos miércoles donde después del colegio Kurt tenía práctica de las porristas y luego de eso Blaine tenía práctica de dicho deporte y no se podían encontrar antes…

***Flashback***

**(Kurt estaba esperando a su novio en el auditorio para otra de sus citas, con los brazos sobre el teclado del piano formando una almohada para su cabeza. Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que estaban juntos en secreto y ninguno de los dos había sido más feliz).**

**De repente la puerta de dicho lugar se abrió y Kurt levantó rápidamente la vista para ver a un mojado Blaine con su uniforme de juego todavía puesta. Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo una y otra vez a medida que su novio avanzaba para llegar al escenario, se veía tan varonil, tan, tan… sexy.**

"**Hola amor, perdón por la demora" Dijo el footballista dejando su bolso en una esquina del escenario y avanzando hacia el piano, miró a su novio como si fuera el último animal del mundo y él estuviera hambriento, estaba mas perfecto que de costumbre, mas prolijo, mas dulce y tierno con esa mirada que nunca había visto pero que le encantaba y con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Tomó aire y continuó "…es que estaba tratando de encontrar la ropa para cambiarme pero parece que me la olvide." Se agacho solo un poco para atrapar los labios de su novio en un tierno y dulce beso. Al que Kurt respondió atrapando sus rulos como generalmente hacia cuando se besaban, pero esta vez fue para profundizar el beso y pasar su lengua por la boca del otro chico, quien hizo lo mismo. Al encontrarse con la lengua del otro los dos gimieron y Blaine se sentó en el banquito de piernas abiertas para no cortar el beso. Kurt se acercó aún mas, sentándose de la misma manera, chocando ambas erecciones, cosa que arrancó gemidos de los dos chicos.**

**Blaine comenzó a bajar con sus besos al cuello y Kurt mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja del otro chico antes de susurrarle entre cortadamente "Demasiada ropa."**

**Blaine asintió y rápidamente su uniforme fue tirado por todo el escenario. Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando correctamente, ambos estaban nublados por el deseo y por el amor hacia el otro. **

**Sus besos se tornaron más fogosos, con más deseo, mas lujuria, más necesidad. Blaine, sin poder aguantar mas son una mano recorrió el pecho del otro chico hasta su cintura. Kurt, en respuesta tiró levemente de los rulos de su novio, dándole permiso a sus manos para que continuaran.**

**Las manos continuaron hasta que pudo agarrar la erección de Kurt. Se inclinó hasta poder tocarla con los labios, acción por la que su novio gimió fuertemente, lo que provocó que Blaine sonriera y abriera más la boca y se inclinara mas para poder tener a Kurt completamente en su boca.**

**Kurt era una máquina de gemidos y de gritos no muy claros, lo que hizo a Blaine disfrutarlo cada segundo. El castaño solo tuvo que pensar en Blaine hace unos minutos antes con sus rulos mojados y su uniforme de football y eso fue lo único que necesitó para estar en el borde. Como pudo dijo "B-Blaine… ¡Blaine! Me voy a… ¡Aah!"**

**Pero su novio no paró, al contrario, aumentó la velocidad y Kurt se vino en su boca y él tragó todo lo que pudo. El otro chico estaba tratando de respirar adecuadamente mientras remontaba las olas de placer.**

**Blaine, mientras, se dedicó morder el cuello de Kurt, quien reaccionó y volvió al planeta tierra al instante en el que los labios de Blaine volvieron a su cuello y pasó una mano entre ellos, bajando hasta encontrar el miembro de Blaine, quien saltó levemente ante sentir la mano de su novio pero no se quejó.**

**Kurt comenzó mover su mano de arriba abajo y Blaine no duró mucho para venir en la mano de su novio y entre los dos.**

**Los dos se fundieron en un tierno y más tranquilo beso por unos minutos, luego Kurt se apartó y chocó sus frente y rió levemente. Blaine, al ver lo tierno que se veía **_**lo**_** dijo"Te amo."**

**Su novio se quedó sin respiración por un segundo, el sentimiento era correspondido y no podía estar mas feliz, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla al decir "Yo también" Y besarlo una vez mas.**

**No se acordaron que estaban desnudos en un auditorio hasta que unos minutos después se abrazaron y vieron por encima de la espalda del otro, rieron, se limpiaron con unas toallitas húmedas que tenia Kurt en su mochila, se vistieron y se quedaron abrazados hablando y riendo hasta que se les hizo tarde.**

***Fin del flshback***

Kurt, después de unos minutos, reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza sacándole los pantalones y el bóxer a Blaine. Cuando lo hizo lo besó una vez mas y se sacó los suyos y miró al chico como queriendo preguntar algo.

Blaine enseguida extendió su mano a la derecha apuntando al cajón de su mesita de luz. Las palabras sobraban, después de llegar a un punto de total cercanía y confianza ya sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Kurt asintió, abrió el cajón y después de revolverlo por unos poco segundos sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante y un condón. El otro chico estaba un poco preocupado, no se acordaba si había comprado otros condones, hace casi dos años que no los usaba. Su novio no se dio cuenta su mirada algo preocupada ya que estaba concentrado en el lubricante sobre sus dedos, rodeó la entrada con éste un par de veces antes de meterlo dentro de Blaine, quien ahogó un grito, se había desacostumbrado a tal sensación.

El dedo quedó quieto por unos segundos para que el morocho se pudiera acostumbrar y luego de un asentimiento por parte de su cabeza Kurt prosiguió moviéndolo. A los pocos segundos agregó otro dedo y cuando entró el tercero las manos de Blaine formaron puños agarrando las sábanas, apretándolas con fuerza para no moverse hacia abajo.

Finalmente Kurt quitó todos los dedos sin previo aviso, cosa que hizo gruñir levemente al morocho. Kurt, al escucharlo dibujó una sonrisa traviesa sobre su cara y sacó el condón y se lo puso, lo mismo hizo con el lubricante, luego se inclinó hacia el otro chico y lo besó con ternura y deseo y entró en el lenta y tortuosamente y en un gemido dijo en el oído del ahora no tan enfermo "¡Por Dios Blaine! ¡Mierda, estás muy apretado!"

Cuando Kurt entró completamente Blaine lanzó mil y un gemidos y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico sintiéndose completo de nuevo, después de dos largos años por fin se sentía como antes y no pudo parar la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla y felizmente comenzó a besar el cuello del chico mientras recordaba que ese cuello era peor que la droga para él.

Esa acción fue lo único que necesito Kurt para entender que siguiera, apenas salió de él para volver entrar mientras se preguntaba cómo había hecho para vivir sin aquel chico.

Con cada segundo que pasaba los movimientos de la cadera de Kurt se hacían más rápidos y más precisos, tocando la próstata de Blaine una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco. La habitación estaba llena de gemidos y de la voz de Blaine suplicando por más, cosa que a Kurt le encantaba.

Después de unos minutos más, cuando Kurt sintió ese característico cosquilleo, agarró el miembro del otro chico y comenzó a mover su mano al ritmo de sus estocadas, haciendo que los dos se vinieran al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que el orgasmo pasó y ambos podían respirar normalmente Kurt se dejó caer a la izquierda del morocho, agarrando la caja de pañuelos, sacando varios, limpiando a ambos y tirándolos en el tacho de basura. Luego de eso Blaine rodeó con sus brazos al otro chico y le dijo con una gran sonrisa "Eres un cabeza dura."

Kurt lo miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla "Te amo Blaine."

El chico mencionado se sorprendió, no se esperaba esa respuesta pero luego de unos segundos se acercó más a él y le susurró contra sus labios "Yo también te amo Kurt." Cerró los ojos y se inclinó aniquilando el poco espacio que existía entre ellos y besándolo demostrándole todo su amor.

Estuvieron abrazados besándose por unos minutos u horas, no estaban muy seguros, y cuando se separaron Kurt miró el reloj en su muñeca y aunque su cara no reaccionó en el interior estaba sorprendido, tenía que volver a su casa en un rato para almorzar pero no quería abandonar tan hermoso lugar.

Con una sonrisa miró a Blaine y le preguntó "Tengo que volver a mi casa para almorzar ¿Quieres venir?"

* * *

Bueeeno, no esperaba subir otro capítulo este fin de semana pero bueno, me inspiró MayiKlaine :P

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si, las cosas están "bien" por ahora pero prepárese para algo malo porque sino no habria historia que contar :P

Nos leemos el fin de semana que viene y gracias a todos los que le dan favorito, siguen y comentan mis historias!

Gracias por su apoyo :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	9. Cap9: Pretty Pretty Please?

Quizás la primera parte no está muy bien escrita pero bueno...lean y después me cuentan...

* * *

Cap. 9: Pretty Pretty Please?

Blaine miró el otro chico con ojos de cachorro abandonado abrazándolo por la cintura, acercándolo mas a él para luego tapar a ambos con las sábanas. Cuando lo hizo dijo "¿Tienes que ir? ¿No te puedes quedar aquí todo el día?" Volvió a poner la cara de cachorro "¿Por favor?"

Kurt soltó un largo suspiro, por supuesto que quería quedarse y encima no se podía resistir a esa carita, Pero le había hecho una promesa a su papá y ayer no había pasado casi nada de tiempo con él. Luego de unos pocos segundos respondió "Me encantaría pero se lo prometí a mi papá." Y escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, realmente le encantaba ese lugar.

Blaine sonrió. A pesar de que quería estar con el castaño todo el día/toda su vida, amaba a Burt. Con el tiempo él se había convertido en un amigo, un entrenador, un padre y no quería decepcionarlo, ya lo había hecho antes al dejar ir al chico entre sus brazos. Pero ya no lo iba a volver a decepcionar, esta vez no lo volvería a soltar.

Luego de besar la cabeza de Kurt un par de veces dijo sobre su cabello "Está bien pero no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi."

"¿No estabas enfermo? No deberías amenazarme." Dijo Kurt sonriendo contra la piel del morocho y rodeando al chico con sus brazos. Había extrañado horrores todo: el aroma de Blaine, que lo abrazara fuerte y poder esconderse en su pecho, esas bromas tontas que hacían y esos pequeños detalles que amaba. Ese era su refugio, ese era su hogar, Blaine era su hogar.

Y cuando por fin lo admitió, después de haber estado casi dos años peleando contra aquella idea, no se quería despegar de Blaine, lo único que quería era que el tiempo no pasara y de esa forma quedarse en sus brazos para siempre.

Una mano acariciando su cabeza, peinando su cabello lo hizo viajas de vuelta a la realidad.

Blaine dijo con una sonrisa "Creo que me estoy sintiendo mejor." Dijo antes de levantarse, cuando estuvo de pie y agregó "Vamos." Y luego respondió al gruñido de Kurt "Me encantaría almorzar en tu casa."

El otro chico tomó mucho aire y suspiró asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza como si esas palabras significaran que lo iban a torturar mientras susurraba "Está bien." Lentamente se destapó tratando de acostumbrarse al frío de la habitación que lo hacía gruñir más.

Blaine rodó los ojos y se rió. Extendió una mano para agarrar la mano del castaño y con una sonrisa dijo "Vamos, no seas así, podemos tomar una ducha antes." Y con eso levantó al chico y se fueron al baño dentro de la habitación. Kurt, a pesar de ya haberse bañado no iba a rechazar ni aunque estuviera loco aquella oferta.

Su ducha consistió en dulces besos y en recorrer el cuerpo del otro para reactivar su memoria mientras uno lavaba el cuerpo del otro.

Desde que se había vuelto a ver el día anterior, estar juntos se sentía bien, correcto, como si el tiempo que habían pasado separado fuera un error, como si lo hubiera desperdiciado.

Ninguno pensaba con claridad, estaban demasiado perdidos en el otro, ya ni se acordaban de lo malo que había pasado entre ellos. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos y su felicidad, luego resolverían lo demás.

Cuando terminaron y se dieron cuenta de que no habían llevado ropa con ellos para luego cambiarse y no pasar frío afuera se taparon los dos juntos bajo varias toallas, caminando a la par dentro de la habitación de Blaine.

El frío les golpeó pero a Kurt no le importó mientras tuviera el brazo del morocho firmemente agarrado en su cintura y compartiendo con él las toallas.

El dueño de la casa le hizo gestos a Kurt para que los dos pudieran ir al mueble con la ropa y sacó de allí la ropa más grande que tenia para el castaño ya que sabía que el chico pálido nunca usaría un conjunto de ropa más de una vez en una semana y mucho menos dos días seguidos. Y aunque la ropa no le quedaría perfecta porque era mas alto era lo mejor que tenía. Luego sacó ropa para él y lentamente dejaron caer cada vez más las toallas a medida que reemplazaban la piel expuesta por tela.

Kurt hizo lo mejor que pudo con su cabello al no tener los productos necesarios para éste. Lo mismo pasó con su piel por falta de sus cremas pero no importaba mucho, en un par de minutos estaría en su casa con todo lo necesario. Cuando estaba pensando en esto mientras miraba el reflejo de su cabello en el espejo una última vez, Blaine apareció en las puerta después de haber terminado de armar la cama, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta admirando al otro chico, después de unos segundos suspiró y se acercó unos pasos, extendió su mano para abrir el espejo, que era la puerta de un botiquín y dirigió su mano al estante donde estaba el gel para el pelo. Pero no pudo agarrar aquel envase al ser detenido por una mano suave y pálida. Enseguida giró un poco su cabeza para ver el dueño de dicha mano. Quien dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de horror del morocho "No Blaine, te lo prohíbo."

El chico mencionado frunció el ceño al estar desconcertado "¿Por qué? No puedes prohibírmelo, soy grande y esta es mi casa."

El castaño bajó su mano, bajando también la de Blaine con él y cerró la puerta del botiquín. Y dijo "Lo sé, pero amo tus rulos." Dijo acercándose un par de pasos y pasando sus manos por el cuello del de mas baja estatura estando a poca distancia, casi a punto de rozar sus labios y continuó "Y además vas a ir a mi casa y quiero que mi papá vea lo lindo que te queda el pelo enrulado, libre de gel." Deslizó su mano por su cuello, subiendo por su nuca hasta llegar a la punta de la cabeza y enredando sus dedos en aquella negra cabellera y terminó diciendo "Y además tanto gel va a arruinarlos." Y concluyó su acto haciendo un puchero parecido al de Blaine porque sabía que el morocho no se podía resistirse antes eso.

"Oh por Dios, Kurt." Respondió el otro chico en un susurro "Si sigues así no vamos a ir mas a tu casa." El castaño rió y se sonrojó, acción por la que Blaine no se pudo resistir y lo besó con ternura y dulzura por un par de minutos.

Al separarse Kurt rió con más ganas comprobando que lo que había dicho el morocho antes no era una mentira. Se separó un poco de él, tomó su mano y se fueron de la casa.

En el auto el conductor estaba golpeando sus pulgares sobre el volante. Kurt lo nota enseguida y sabe que eso significa que el otro chico estaba nervioso, ya que le había pasado los mismo la primera vez que Blaine había ido a conocer a su padre por primera vez…

***Flashback***

**(5 meses ya pasaron de que Kurt y Blaine estuvieran de novios, en el cuarto mes Kurt por fin se había decidido y le había dicho a su padre, cosa que no fue fácil ya que tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a decir pero gracias a Blaine se armó de valor y le contó la verdad. Burt, sin embargo, le dijo que ya lo suponía y que no importaba lo que llegara a pasar que él lo aceptaba y que estaba para cualquier cosa que necesitara, cosa que hizo que cayera una oleada de confianza sobre él para poder contarle también que tenia novio. Cosa que no resultó como el anterior tema…Burt frunció el seño e hizo toda la clase de preguntas, desde sus características hasta su biografía. Después de unos días el padre del castaño se había decidido: Quería conocerlo. Y de inmediato a Kurt le entró el pánico pero luego se acordó que tenía el mejor novio del mundo, así que se lo preguntó a Blaine, quien se había arrepentido de aceptar dicha oferta al estar en el auto, en camino a la casa de su novio mientras tocaba una canción con sus pulgares contra el volante).**

"**Cálmate." Dijo suavemente el castaño mientras pasaba de sus manos encima de una de las que estaba en el volante y la otra prendiendo la radio "Todo va a estar bien." Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.**

"**No puedo Kurt, no puedo, mira si no le gusta mis rulos o mi estatura o el problema de que todavía no salgo del closet o mi ropa o que juegue al football o mis cejas o…"**

"**Basta." Interrumpió Kurt con tono firme "Eres perfecto y no me importa si mi padre no te acepta-aunque no entiendo porque debería- yo te seguiré amando sin importar nada de eso ****¿Si?****" El morocho suspiró y asintió con la cabeza y se relajó ante el tacto del otro chico en el asiento del acompañante, no sabría qué haría sin él. Kurt continuó "Genial, escuchemos música ****¿Quieres?****"**

**El conductor asintió nuevamente y la música lleno el auto y Kurt le sonrió al morocho con una sonrisa algo pícara al escuchar la voz del locutor diciendo el nombre de la canción que seguía y sostuvo una enorme sonrisa mientras cantaba, incitando al otro chico a que cantara con él.**

"_**Made a wrong turn**_

_**Once or twice.**_

_**Dug my way out,**_

_**Blood and fire.**_

_**Bad decisions,**_

_**That's alright.**_

_**Welcome to my silly life.**_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!**_

_**Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down**_

_**Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!**_

_**Look, I'm still around..."**_

**Blaine rodó los ojos, la radio parecía haber escuchado su conversación y asintió otra vez en señal de que se rendía y que cantaría con su novio, no se podía resistir a su voz.**

"_**Pretty pretty please!**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than,**_

_**Less than Perfect**_

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me!**_

_**You're so mean (Your so mean)**_

_**When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong**_

_**Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (In the head)**_

_**Make them like you instead**_

_**So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!**_

_**Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game**_

_**It's enough! I've done all I can think of**_

_**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."**_

**El resto de la canción la cantaron con normalidad, como si la hubieran estado practicando por semanas.**

"_**Oh, pretty pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than**_

_**Less than Perfect**_

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me**_

_**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**_

_**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**_

_**So cool in line, and we try try try,**_

_**But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time**_

_**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**_

_**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**_

_**Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time**_

_**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**_

_**Why do I do that?"**_

**De vez en cuando a alguno se le soltaba una risita porque bueno…la canción iba perfecto con la conversación que estaban teniendo hace minutos atrás y cuando se quedaban en un semáforo en rojo se miraban con ternura y sonreían a mas no poder, era todo muy perfecto.**

"_**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!**_

_**Pretty pretty please,**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than**_

_**Less than perfect**_

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**If you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!**_

_**You are perfect, you're perfect!**_

_**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me."**_

**A la final de la canción Blaine estaba estacionando el auto en la calle y no se sentía tan nervioso como antes, estaba un poco más confiado. Salió del auto para trotar al darle la vuelta al auto para poder abrirle la puerta a Kurt, gesto por el cual el chico se volvió un tomate.**

**El castaño tomó la mano del morocho con firmeza para darle confianza y para que no corriera de vuelta a su auto y se fuera. Aquel chico solo suspiró profundamente mientras Kurt tocaba el timbre.**

**Después de unos segundos Burt apareció del otro lado de la puerta sonriendo educadamente a Blaine y corriéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los jóvenes.**

**Kurt saludó a su padre y preguntó "****¿Y los demás?****"**

"**La hermana de Carole cumplía años así que ella y Finn fueron a la fiesta."**

"**Entonces eso significa que tengo que correr a la cocina para preparar algo de comer."**

**Burt asintió con la cabeza lentamente y en cuanto su hijo desapareció en la cocina extendió su mano hacia el otro chico "Mi nombre es Burt ****¿Blaine?****"**

**Blaine asintió son la cabeza mientras estrechaba la mano ofrecida y contestaba "Si señor, mucho gusto."**

**El mayor le hizo un gesto a Blaine para que caminara con él hacia el living. Una vez sentados en los sillones el dueño de la casa vio que el partido de football que estaba viendo era interrumpido por comerciales. Genial, justo a tiempo.**

"**Entonces." Volteó para ver al morocho sentado en frente suyo "****¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?****"**

**El chico mas joven se sobresaltó un poco, no esperaba que la pregunta fuera tan directa y tan rápido pero luego de unos segundos respondió tratando de elegir bien las palabras "Y-Yo solo quiero hacerlo feliz señor, no busco dañarlo, yo quiero tener una relación seria con él. Señor y-yo lo amo." Dijo sinceramente el chico con un poco de nervios pero cada palabra que había dicho era la pura verdad.**

**Burt rió levemente y lo miró de arriba abajo "Mira chico, yo te creo, se nota que lo amas y si prometes cuidarlo, amarlo y llamarme Burt en lugar de señor no veo porque no nos podremos llevar bien."**

**Blaine sonrió, era como sacarse una mochila llena de piedras de los hombros, se sentía más liviano, libre y tranquilo "Hecho."**

"**¿Juegas al football no?****"**

"**Si Se-Burt."**

**Ambos sonrieron y hablaron sobre aquel deporte, el futuro del más joven y cuando los comerciales terminaron vieron el partido juntos. Todo había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Kurt cocinó un delicioso pollo con papas que los otros dos hombres alabaron y la pareja lavó los platos de vez en cuando salpicando al otro sin parar de reírse.**

***Fin del flashback***

Kurt dijo casi en un susurro mientras sonreía "Cálmate, todo va a estar bien."

"Lo sé, es que tengo miedo de que este decepcionado de mi."

Kurt frunció el seño "¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

"Por eso, porque lo decepcioné, le dije que siempre te cuidaría."

"Estás loco, él, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo tu fan número uno y creo que está orgulloso."

Blaine dijo en un susurro "Eso espero."

* * *

Perdooon por cortarla acá pero tengo sueño y no la quiero subir mañana, puro capricho :P

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron como:

Elbereth3: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, levanta mi autoestima :D Me alegro que te haya gustado esa parte y muchisimas gracias por leer todas mis fics incluyendo Cada segundo a tu lado que fue la primera, me hizo sentir muy bien :)

Gabriela C : Graciaaas! Ya vi tus comentarios en las otras fics, gracias por tu apoyo :D

MayiKlaine: No importa jajaja, acá esta el nuevo capítulo, no es la gran cosa pero buee. Me encantan tus fics :P

Gracias también a los que siguen mis fics y les dan favorito!

Hasta el fin de semana que viene :D


	10. Cap10: Perdóname

Cap. 10: Perdóname.

"Estoy seguro que es así." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano sobre la rodilla del conductor para acariciarla suavemente.

"Es que Kurt, él no es solo tu padre, para mí además de eso es como mi padre, mi entrenador, mi consejero, es todo, es muy importante para mí y no quiero ver la decepción en sus ojos, no lo podría soportar." El morocho le lanzó una mirada mortal de preocupación a Kurt por unos cortos segundos en los que al castaño le había atravesado una lanza. Blaine estaba realmente preocupado y en ese momento Kurt se dio cuenta de que el otro chico nunca se podría perdonar por haber dejado que él se fuera a NY.

El chico en el asiento del acompañante con sus mejores esfuerzos creó una sonrisa para que el chico no notara que en sus ojos se estaban formando lágrimas. Lo único que quería hacer era abrazar al conductor con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que nadie estaba decepcionado de él, que no importaba si no lo había ido a buscar. Pero no lo hizo, solo dijo "Blaine, no seas ridículo, no está decepcionado de ti, confía en mi ¿Si?"

El morocho giró su cabeza para ver al otro chico con una sonrisa ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en él?

Kurt estuvo todo el viaje envolviendo a Blaine en una charla de distracción, para que se olvidara un rato de su padre y funcionó hasta que el conductor estacionó el auto en frente de su antigua casa. El chico bajó del auto y fue corriendo para abrir la otra puerta del lado de Kurt. Y allí fue cuando el otro chico se dio cuenta que los nervios habían vuelto a Blaine ya que las rodillas le temblaban y sabía perfectamente que no era por el frío.

El castaño bajó del auto, cerró la puerta y caminó unos pasos para estar al lado del chico tembloroso para pasar una mano por su cintura para ayudarlo a caminar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Kurt giró su cabeza para ver al morocho a los ojos, juntó sus frente y dijo contra sus labios "Todo va estar bien ¿Si? Yo estoy a tu lado." Y luego lo besó en los labios lentamente por unos minutos.

Aquella acción fue una inyección de valor para Blaine, sintió como sus rodillas se recuperaban y como volvía a sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Se apartaron con una sonrisa, Kurt lo miró con una ceja alzada y Blaine asintió y el castaño tocó el timbre.

Finn abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza con una gran sonrisa al ver a los dos chicos "¡Kurt, Blaine, pasen!" Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar pasar a los dos chicos, cuando lo hicieron Finn cerró la puerta y abrazó a su hermanastro como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque por más de que no hablaban mucho se extrañaban. "Por fin te veo Kurt ¿Cómo la has pasado en NY?"

"Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?" Dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa, separándose de su hermanastro mientras trataba de respirar.

"Bien" Volteó para saludar a Blaine con un choque de manos y de puños "este es nuestro año."

El morocho asintió con una gran sonrisa, se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero al lado de la puerta, cosa que Kurt también hizo.

"¿Y tu mamá?" Preguntó Kurt mientras se frotaba los brazos, tratando de calentar su cuerpo del frío de afuera.

"En la cocina." Respondió Finn mientras volvía a la sala de estar. En ese momento Blaine se dio cuenta del frío que tenía Kurt y lo envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un beso a su cabeza y ambos entraron a la cocina.

Allí estaba Carole revolviendo algo en una cacerola mientras Burt abría todas las alacenas posibles en busca de algo comestible.

La mujer rió, paró de revolver y se giró dándoles la espalda a los chicos para ver a su esposo. Con una mano en la cintura dijo "Buscas en vano, no hay mas comida chatarra en esta casa y lo sabes."

El hombre bajó la mirada y dijo "Si, lo sé, pero quizás quedaba algo."

Carole volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y Burt subió la mirada y casi se queda sin aliento al ver al lado de su hijo a Blaine. Ambos estaban sonriendo ante la escena. En un grito dijo con los brazos abiertos acercándose al morocho "¡Blaine! ¡Qué sorpresa!"

Su esposa miró al mencionado chico con una gran sonrisa y cuando su esposo lo liberó lo abrazó.

"Ah, sí, me había olvidado de avisarles que Blaine venía." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa antes la reacción de su padre y Carole.

"Pero no hay ningún problema, siempre cocino demás." Contestó Carole.

"Si, además tengo muchas cosas de que hablar contigo." Incluyó Burt señalando al morocho. Los dos desaparecieron fuera de la cocina. Kurt se quedó en la cocina para ayudar a Carole.

* * *

Burt y Blaine se sentaron con Finn en los sillones en la sala de estar, el más alto estaba viendo el juego de su equipo rival de su próximo juego atentamente. Cuando su padrastro y Blaine se acercaron comenzó la propaganda y prestó atención para lo que sabía que iba a ser una interesante charla.

"¿Y? Cuéntame todo chico." Dijo Burt sentándose en el sillón con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no hay nada que usted no sepa ya que viene a todos los partidos." Respondió Blaine correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Qué te dije sobre el tema de ´usted´?"

"Es que…" Susurró Blaine bajando la vista para mirar a sus dedos jugar sobre sus rodillas frenéticamente de los nervios "…no sé si lo merezco."

El padre de Kurt frunció el ceño confundido y miró a Finn en busca de alguna explicación, el chico se encogió de hombros ya que estaba tan confundido como él "¿Y por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque es que…yo no hice nada…cuando peleamos con Kurt no hice nada para detenerlo, para que no se fuera a NY, debe estar decepcionado de mi."

El mayor se acercó a el morocho y colocó una mano sobre su hombro antes de decir "Blaine, claro que no. Definitivamente no me gusta que estén separados pero no estoy decepcionado de ti. Ir a NY era el sueño de Kurt, por eso yo tampoco se lo impedí. Fue algo repentino pero lo dejé porque cada vez que hablaba de ese viaje su cara cambiaba y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, como cuando los veo juntos. Pero relájate ¿Si? No estoy decepcionado de ti, estoy contento de que hayan resuelto sus diferencias y estén juntos de nuevo."

Blaine levantó la mirada para ver al hombre que tanto admiraba con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras y luego la cambió a una de tristeza al darse cuenta de que lo último no era como lo había dicho. Con tristeza en su voz respondió "En realidad…no hablamos de ello."

"¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? Hablen, para eso existen las palabras." Dijo son una gran sonrisa.

Blaine asintió y se secó la única lágrima que rodaba lentamente por s u mejilla. Finn posó su mano sobre su otro hombro en señal de apoyo. Sonrió y comenzó una conversación sobre lo que se había pasado después de no verse por casi dos años antes de que el partido comenzara.

* * *

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" Le preguntó Kurt a Carole con un pequeño saltito de emoción.

"Emm…puedes cortar la lechuga y luego el tomate."

El castaño asintió y comenzó a lavar dichos vegetales.

"¿Y?" Preguntó la mujer con una mirada pícara.

El chico frunció el seño y preguntó confundido "¿Y qué?"

"¿Y cómo fue que se reconciliaron y volvieron a estar juntos?"

"Emm...bueno…es más complicado que eso."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Carole algo triste.

"No hablamos sobre eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé, solo…nos vimos, salimos y no pensamos en eso, quizás sea demasiado pronto, no quiero arruinar todo con una discusión."

"Kurt…todas las parejas discuten, no serían parejas si no lo hicieran, solo tienes que aprende como solucionarlas y seguir adelante. Cada discusión o problema resuelto hace más fuerte la relación."

"Pero ¿Y si volvemos a pelearnos por lo mismo y me voy otra vez por lo mismo?"

"No puedes huir siempre Kurt, tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentar el problema."

El castaño suspiró y asintió con la cabeza mientras agarraba el cuchillo y cortaba la lechuga sobre la tabla de madera. Luego de unos minutos de silencio para pensar Carole comenzó una conversación llena de curiosidad por saber todo lo que le había pasado al chico desde que pisó NY.

El almuerzo había sido todo un éxito, todo el tiempo había algo de que conversar y reír. La comida estaba deliciosa. Cuando terminó Finn se había ido a la casa de Mike para conversar con su compañero de football y amigo sobre el partido de su equipo rival. Carole estaba lavando los platos y Burt los estaba secando y cuando terminaron se fueron a hacer las compras navideñas de última hora.

Blaine estaba viendo los comentarios de un programa deportivo sobre el partido anterior y Kurt se sentó a su lado en el sillón después de guardar las bebidas en la heladera.

Blaine, al sentir que había una cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro sonrió, respiró profundo, apagó la televisión y volteó para ver al otro chico "Kurt, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo."

El castaño se sentó derecho y dijo asintiendo con la cabeza "Te escucho."

El morocho tomó la mano del otro chico para hacerle saber que no eran malas noticias, era solo una charla. "Emm…no sé cómo empezar… ¿Me perdonas?"

Kurt adoptó una cara de asombro y con algo de duda preguntó "¿Qué?"

"Si, ya sabes, ¿Me perdonas? Tenías razón Kurt, no debí gritarte por solo querer un futuro, fue muy tonto de mi parte."

***Flashback***

**(Kurt y Blaine habían estado juntos por casi un año y estaban por terminar su último año de secundaria. Estaban en el auditorio como siempre después de clases a pedido de Kurt para hablar de lo que harían en el futuro. El castaño estaba muy estresado porque lo habían aceptado en NYADA y lo había informado a Blaine al respecto pero él se rehusaba a hablar del futuro)**

"**Blaine, por favor, pon atención, debemos hablar sobre esto" Dijo un muy exasperado Kurt sentado en el borde del escenario.**

"**No quiero, ¿No podemos hablar sobre esto en otro momento?" Dijo Blaine con su cabeza inmersa en las teclas del piano, tratando de ahogar allí sus sentimientos.**

"**No hay otro momento Blaine, nos graduaremos en días y si no lo hablamos ahora no lo hablaremos nunca y en verdad te quiero a mi lado en NY."**

"**Es que yo solo, no, yo no…" Suspiró derrotado tratando de ordenar sus ideas de su cabeza mientras se levantaba del banquito del piano "No quiero que te vayas."**

"**Pero por eso quiero hablarlo." Respondió Kurt parándose de un salto y acercándose al morocho. "Puedes venir conmigo."**

**Blaine se alejó del otro chico unos pasos con la cabeza gacha "¿Qué haría yo en NY? Es gigante y yo solo soy un chico."**

"**Hey, para mí no eres solo un chico, eres un excelente jugador de football, excelente cantante y pianista ¿Eso no te alcanza?"**

"**No Kurt, no podría tengo miedo y eso solo te retrasaría, no quiero que te retrases en tu sueño."**

"**Blaine, nunca me retrasarías ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy capaz de pensar algo así de ti?"**

"**Solo no puedo Kurt."**

"**¿Y qué? ¿Me iré solo?"**

"**Bueno…Rachel también va a ir allí así que-"**

"**¿Pretendes que me vaya sin ti? ¿No me quieres a tu lado?" Kurt se llevó ambas manos a su boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a jugar una carrera en sus mejillas.**

**El morocho enseguida se acercó a él para abrazarlo "Kurt si te quiero a mi lado per-" **

**Kurt se retrocedió algunos pasos y dijo "Si en realidad me quisieras no me dejarías ir." Y con eso se fue, no solo del auditorio, también de Ohio y de la vida de Blaine.**

***Fin del flashback***

Una lágrima pasó por la piel de porcelana como una estrella fugaz al recordarlo pero de todas formas sonrió y dijo "Yo también te debo una disculpa, estaba muy estresado con lo de NYADA y no pude controlar mis emociones ¿Me perdonas?"

"Solo si estás dispuesto a volver a ser mi novio" Contestó Blaine con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt asintió mientras más lágrimas acompañaban a la primera sobre su cara y con emoción dijo "Si, claro que si Blaine."

Se besaron dulce y lentamente, con todo el amor que sentían por el otro. Por fin, después de casi dos años se había curado esa herida que pensó que iba a quedar abierta por siempre.

Burt y Carole llegaron con sonrisas gigantes sobre sus caras al ver a los chicos acurrucados en el sillón mirando una película y se sentaron con ellos de la misma forma.

* * *

Yo se que no se esperaban que este capítulo fuera la explicación de porque se habian peleado, yo tampoco :P Pero las cosas resultaron así.

Bueno...se reconciliaron...por ahora... muajajaja (? Y con respecto a las preguntas sobre el drama...si, va a haber mas :_

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la tan esperada pelea.

Comentarios:

Gabriel C: Acá está, espero que te haya gustado :D

Elbereth3: Jajaja ami también me encanta escribir sobre su relación, es muy linda porque significa mucho mas que ser el padre de su novio :3 Bueno, basta de espera, acá está lo que pasó con Blaine y Burt, espero que te haya gustado.

Klaineadiction: Gracias! :D Va a ver drama, no se si te va a ser llorar pero si. Acá está la razón, la maldita distancia. Wiii gracias por ser otra fan :P

MayiKlaine: Acá está, espero que te haya gustado y si, va a venir mas drama :O

Gracias a los que siguen y le dan favorito a esta historia! :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	11. Cap11: Palabras

Cap. 11: Palabras

La tarde caía y ninguno de los dos jóvenes se quería separar del abrazo del otro, todo era muy cálido, cómodo y familiar en aquel sillón, hablando con Burt y Carole, quienes estaban a su lado.

Los jóvenes sabían que debían irse de aquella casa porque se estaba haciendo tarde, así que lentamente se pararon, Kurt buscó ropa para quedarse un par de días más en la casa del otro chico y se despidieron de los dueños de la casa, prometiéndoles su regreso en la semana.

A los pocos minutos estaban en el auto escuchando la música de la radio rumbo a la casa de Blaine nuevamente.

Llegaron a aquella casa riendo después de haber cantado todas las canciones en el vehículo.

Blaine, al pasar por la puerta, automáticamente rodeó con sus brazos al castaño y hundió su cara entre el cuello y el hombro del otro chico y a los pocos minutos comenzó a besarlo entre risas al oír como Kurt gemía y estiraba su cuello para que el morocho tuviera mas espacio.

De repente sonó 'Born This Way' proveniente del bolsillo trasero del pantalón del mas alto.

El dueño del celular gruñó por la inesperada interrupción. Blaine, al escucharlo, contestó entre besos mientras deslizaba su mano hasta donde provenía el sonido "No contestes."

"¿Y si es importante?"

"Entonces volverá a llamar."

Kurt tiró su cabeza para atrás resignado pensando en que debía hacer lo correcto y atender. Por lo que con su mano buscó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero una mano se mantenía firme y no le permitía el paso.

"Blaine…" Gimió Kurt a modo de suplica.

"No." Gruñó con voz ronca.

El teléfono paró de sonar a los pocos segundos y una sonrisa de satisfacción creció en la cara del morocho al pensar que el castaño era solo suyo ahora. Bajó un poco más sus manos abajo del trasero del más alto y éste saltó y subió a upa del otro chico.

Blaine envolvió con sus manos la cintura de Kurt y presionó sus labios contra los del otro chico y lo beso como si ése fuera el último beso que se fueran a dar.

La misma canción los interrumpió y Kurt atendió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Blaine se quejó pero intensificó los besos en el cuello del castaño y se asignó la tarea de marcarlo.

Kurt, a penas pudiendo recordar cómo se hablaba respondió la llamada "¿Ho-Hola?"

"¡Kurtnecesitotuayudaparahacerlascomprasnavideñasm eretrséporladecoracióndemidepartamentoyahorameesto yvolviendoloca!"

"Hay Susie como extraña tu locura, cálmate y dime qué pasa." Kurt comenzó a morder su labio nuevamente después de hablar a causa de Blaine, había mordido su cuello y no quería que su amiga escuchara sus gemidos.

Se escuchó una respiración honda y pausada repetidas veces en el teléfono y luego de eso la chica respondió "Perdón, quise decir que me tienes que ayudar con mis compras navideñas porque estuve tan ocupada en decorar mi departamento para cuando viniera mi familia que me olvidé de lo mas importante, los regalos y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que regalarle a nadie y me estoy volviendo loca. Kurt, ¿Por favor?"

"Primero: ya estás loca, no uses los regalos como excusa y segundo: me encantaría. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?"

"¿Puedes ahora? Mientras mas pronto mejor."

El chico pálido giró su cabeza para mirar al otro chico que no se despegaba de su cuello y sonrió con tristeza al pensar en la pérdida del contacto de la boca contra su piel pero luego pensó que era para ayudar a que su amiga no tuviera un ataque de nervios "Está bien, en un rato te paso a buscar." Automáticamente Blaine levantó la vista al oír las palabras del otro chico haciéndole puchero, al que Kurt contestó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, mil gracias Kurt, eres el mejor, te debo una."

"Lo sé, me debes una muy grande."

Al cortar la llamada el pálido bajó de un salto de Blaine con una sonrisa y le dijo "Era Susie, quiere que la ayude con algo urgente."

"¿No puede esperar?" Preguntó Blaine con algo de esperanza en su voz.

"No, por eso es urgente."

"Pero yo quería hacer cosas contigo que también son urgentes." Contestó el morocho con la voz ronca, acercándose al otro chico, posando sus manos en su cintura.

"Mmm…bueno…si es urgente…entonces…" Dijo el más alto pasando sus manos por la cintura del otro chico y acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Deslizó su mano desde los costados del borde del pantalón del morocho hasta la parte delantera, acarició un par de veces el caso urgente de Blaine y desabrochó su pantalón para liberarlo y con su mano lo envolvió, cosa que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la columna de Blaine.

El castaño comenzó a mover lentamente su mano de arriba abajo mirando las expresiones de placer del chico en frente suyo. En cuanto aumentó la velocidad el mismo chico dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. A los pocos segundos comenzó a mover su cabeza y a besar el cuello del pálido para marcarlo.

Blaine, envuelto en la lujuria y el deseo, succionó la piel del castaño para dejar una marca demasiado visible y su cuerpo se lleno de satisfacción al escuchar los más hermosos gemidos del otro chico, cosa que lo llevó al límite y en unos pocos segundos acabó sobre la mano y ropa de Kurt.

El castaño siguió moviendo su mano, pero esta vez lentamente como al principio para prolongar el orgasmo del morocho y rió cuando este comenzó a besar una parte de su cuello que era cosquilluda.

"Ya, aléjate de mí." Dijo Kurt entre risas mientras empujaba al otro chico a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Blaine sonrió, se abrochó los pantalones y abrazó a Kurt para susurrarle al oído "Pero ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor." Y Kurt pudo escuchar el deseo en su voz. Lo dudó un minuto pero luego recordó a Susie.

"Olvídalo, tengo que cambiarme e ir a buscar a Susie, luego tendrás tiempo para eso." Dijo saliéndose del abrazo y mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara antes de ir al baño de Blaine para sacar de su bolso con ropa un pantalón que combinara con lo que llevaba puesto.

A los pocos minutos salió de aquel baño con unos pantalones negros, más ajustados que los anteriores- si eso era posible- Dejó su bolso con ropa en la habitación de Blaine y se acercó al sillón donde él estaba sentado mirando la televisión.

"Bueno, me voy, vuelvo en unas horas." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tomando las llaves del auto de Blaine para preguntarle "¿Puedo llevarme tu auto?"

El morocho apartó la vista del programa que estaba viendo para ponerle atención a los que el chico estaba diciendo, cosa que le resultó imposible por esos pantalones negros ajustados que marcaban sus piernas y…otras cosas a la perfección. Razón por la que allí se quedó, con los ojos clavados en esos pantalones, con la boca entreabierta y repentinamente seca.

"Blaine ¿Hola?" Preguntó el chico entre risas mientras agitaba una mano delante de la cara del hipnotizado.

"Emm… ¿Qué? Ahh…si, auto, claro ¿Cuándo vuelves?" Dijo el chico sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza para despertarse de su transe y poder prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida real, tarea que nuevamente le parecía imposible.

"Dentro de unas horas." Respondió el castaño agachándose para besar al morocho quien, después de besarlo con pasión y amor susurró contra sus labios "No te tardes."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza con las mejillas rojas y se fue, entró al auto y encendió la radio, lo que hizo el camino más corto y entretenido.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga en apuros tocó la bocina y ella salió inmediatamente de su casa corriendo al auto con un vestido con flores pequeñas blancas y violetas, su pelo suelto, labios pintados de un rojo brillante, que hizo sonreír al chico, le encantaba los vestidos que su amiga usaba y por fin había logrado que la chica pusiera color a esos labios y estaba orgulloso de que le quedara tan bien y que lo siguiera usando.

La chica entró al auto de un salto y se abalanzó sobre Kurt abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos por toda la cara dejando marcas con rojo de labios sobre su piel blanca.

"Hola Kurt, muchas, muchas gracias, eres el mejor." Dijo la chica entre besos.

"Lo sé, si no lo fuera no estarías mostrando tus labios rojos por ahí." Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa empujando un poco a la chica para que se alejara.

Susie rió y se sentó bien para abrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Llegaron al centro comercial a los pocos minutos mientras hablaban, reían y escuchaban música.

"¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado en algo?" Preguntó Kurt refiriéndose a los regalos.

"Emm…creo que ya sé que regalarle a mis padres pero no se que regalarle a mi hermana, ahí necesito tu ayuda ¿Y tú?"

"¿Y yo qué?" Preguntó Kurt con el seño fruncido.

"¿Ya sabes lo que le darás a Blaine o no piensas comprarle nada?"

"No tengo la más mínima idea de que regalarle, ya tengo los regalos para mi familia, los tengo desde el año pasado pensando en volver para navidad pero al final no pude y no sabía que iba a venir así que no compré nada ¿Me puedes ayudar?"

"Estaba esperando que hicieras esa pregunta. Es como en los viejos tiempos." Contestó la chica mientras miraba las vidrieras.

***Flashback***

**Faltaban solo un par de días para que fuera navidad y Susie y Kurt habían hecho un trato de ayudarse mutuamente para elegir los regalos para sus seres queridos y estaban caminando mirando todas las vidrieras. Hasta que Kurt paró de caminar obligando a la chica a hacer lo mismo.**

"**¿Qué pasa Kurt? Preguntó la chica inspeccionando la cara de su amigo con el ceño fruncido buscando una pista de su comportamiento."**

"**Es que, me estoy desesperando Susie llevamos horas caminando y buscando y todavía no encuentro nada para Blaine ¿Y si no le consigo nada? ¿Y si su regalo es mejor que el mío? Es tonto pero me está volviendo loco."**

"**Kurt" Dijo la chica casi en un susurro apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo "Eso no es lo que más le importará a Blaine, lo más importante es que estarán juntos en navidad, seguramente es lo único que le importará incluso si no consigas nada."**

**El chico respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza lentamente para luego decir "Está bien… ¿Un moño?" Susie lo miró como diciendo ´ ¿Enserio Kurt? Que original.´ "Bueno…no sé, se me fundió el cerebro ¿Qué puede querer de regalo?"**

**La chica se llevó una mano a la pera y pensó "Que buena pregunta…déjame pensar… ¿Gel?"**

**Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos complementando su cara de horror al escuchar aquella pregunta "¿Y ocultar esos hermosos rulos? ¿Estás loca? No te voy a pedir más tu ayuda, pero gracias igualmente" Dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a pensar...quizás necesitaba algo para recordarlo cuando no estuvieran cerca…quizás una cadenita con la letra ´K´ no era tan mala.**

***Fin del flashback***

"Si, pero esta vez es diferente, lo único que quiero para navidad es él." Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar el regalo que Blaine le había hecho aquella navidad.

"Aaaw, Kurt sabes que te amo pero a veces eres algo cursi y sabes que no me gusta mucho lo cursi." Dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo.

El chico rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza lentamente ¿Qué le podría regalar a Blaine? Quizás…

"¿Si le regalo palabras?" Preguntó el chico con cierta chispa ante tener una idea algo original.

Susie no entendía nada, con el ceño fruncido preguntó "¿Palabras?"

"Sip, todas esas cosas cursis que a vos no te gustan, desde que llegué no le dije nada de ese estilo."

"Puede que funcione…no lo sé… tu idea es rara."

El chico llevó una mano a su pecho fingiendo dolor y dijo "Me siento ofendido."

Rieron las 2 horas y medias completas que estuvieron allí, Susie había logrado comprar muchos regalos para toda su familia y Kurt finalmente se decidió por no comprar nada.

* * *

Perdón por tardar tanto, mil perdones..pero bueno...acá está el cap.11, quiero que me digan si quieren que el siguiente capítulo sea navidad o los preparativos, el futuro de Klaine en esta historia está en sus manos chan chan chaaaan (? Y se que el flashback fué corto, estaba pensando en escribir también el intercambio de regalos pero eso es el día de navidad, este día fué la decisión de que comprar.

Bueno, respuestas:

Elbereth3: Si, lamentablemente se acerca algo pero voy a dejar algunos capítulos felices :P

Gabriela C: Por lo menos los próximos dos capítulos van a ser felices :)

Klaineadiction: Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto :D Y gracias, me encanta saber que te "gustó" la ruptura, la verdad es que no me sentía muy confiada de que fuera buena. Ahora que lo pienso, tu idea es buena...la robaré muajajaja.  
Muchisimas gracias, me halagas :3

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, me alegran los días :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	12. Cap12: Previa de Nochebuena

Cap. 12: Previa de Nochebuena

Kurt había dejado a su amiga Susie en su casa hace unos minutos y ahora se dirigía a la casa de Blaine con mil y un pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza. No quería arruinar cada minuto mágico que habían pasado juntos estos pocos días con tan solo algunas palabras. No quería que esa magia se terminara, no quería volver a NY con Rachel y asistir a NYADA como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estos días, sin embargo, no se los podría borrar tan fácilmente, habían sido demasiado hermosos. Esa sensación de estar con Blaine, de sentirse tan seguro y que se sienta tan bien y correcto le encantaba y esa sensación no la podía cambiar por nada en el mundo.

Se estacionó en frente de la casa en la que se quedó algunos días y largó un suspiro, cuando fuera el momento adecuado y correcto hablaría con el morocho, quizás en nochebuena o navidad ya que estaba cansado y lo único que quería hacer era comer e irse a dormir.

Entró a la casa y se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba a oscuras. Con el ceño fruncido caminó lentamente por un camino marcado por velas en el piso. Su olor era hermoso, si Kurt no se equivocaba olían a…jazmines.

Absorbió aquel aroma y cuando llegó a la mesa estaba Blaine sentado en la mesa mirando atentamente el pasillo por el que Kurt cavaba de caminar. La mesa estaba hermosamente decorada, en el centro había un florero de vidrio transparente con rosas amarillas y rojas, al lado de aquel arreglo de flores había una bandeja de plata tapado por una tapa circular de metal que no dejaba apreciar la comida dentro pero dejaba que se apreciara el rico aroma. La mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel rojo y sobre ella una fina vajilla. A los costados de las flores había dos velas amarillas largas.

Al verlo entrar, Blaine, sonrió a mas no poder y se paró de su silla para trotar hacia el castaño y abrazarlo "Llegaste." Le susurró en el oído sin dejar que su sonrisa se borrara.

El castaño lo abrazó de la misma manera y se alejó un poco para mirar al otro chico a los ojos y con preocupación en sus ojos preguntó "¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?"

Blaine rió un poco negando con la cabeza y tomando de la mano al otro chico, dirigiéndolo a la otra silla, enfrente de la suya "Por suerte no, pero al principio pensé que no ibas a volver, pensé que te ibas a quedar en la casa de Susie."

Kurt se sentó en aquella silla a la que Blaine lo había dirigido y el otro chico empujó dicha silla hacía adelante para que estuviera mas cerca de la mesa "Pero estoy aquí, decisión inteligente la mía." Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, a la que, en respuesta, el morocho asintió sonriente mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la otra silla vacía.

El castaño apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano para admirar al chico en frente suyo con una tonta sonrisa.

El morocho lo miraba algo extrañado en respuesta por tanta atención y algo preocupado le preguntó "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Y se pasó las manos por la cara en busca de algo llamativo para explicar tanta atención por parte de Kurt.

El chico pálido negó con la cabeza divertida y se inclinó sobre la mesa para atrapar las manos inquietas del morocho sobre su cara. Y así se quedaron por un par de minutos que parecieron horas, simplemente mirándose y maravillándose con la vista del otro. Las manos de Kurt estaban sobre las de Blaine y éstas estaban sobre su cara. No se habían movido ni un centímetro.

Kurt, luego de aquellos hermosos minutos, rompió el silencio con un susurro "No hay nada malo en tu cara, es perfecta, solo te estaba mirando porque increíble y hermoso y no puedo dejar de mirarte. Esto fue un hermoso gesto, me sorprendiste. Gracias." El morocho se quedó impactado con aquellas palabras y se ruborizó. El otro chico rió levemente y se inclinó mas para darle al morocho un casto y dulce beso en los labios para luego volver a sentarse y agregar "Es la primera vez que te veo ruborizado."

"Es que es la primera vez que me dices esas cosas."

El castaño abrió su boca, colocó una mano sobre su pecho y tomó aire exageradamente, fingiendo sorpresa "¿Disculpa? Siempre te dije esas cosas."

"Pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras."

El chico mas alto sonrió y deslizó su mano sobre la mesa hasta cubrir la del otro chico "Acostúmbrate, este días lo escucharás seguido."

El morocho sonrió y se ruborizó aún más. Al cabo de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta y dijo "Bueno ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Me estoy muriendo de hambre."

El otro chico rió y contestó "Que bueno porque estaba preocupado pensando que me tendría que comer todo yo."

"Entonces hoy es tu día de suerte."

"Solo si estás tú." Respondió Blaine sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que sus palabras eran las causantes de esas coloradas mejillas mientras destapaba la comida que estaba en las bandejas de plata.

Todo se veía delicioso, en una de las bandejas había pollo con papas al horno y en la otra ensalada con un poco de todo.

La boca se le hizo agua a Kurt al ver lo rico que se veía todo. Después de las compras volvía hambriento y tranquilamente se podía comer el pollo entero, cosa que normalmente es raro en él.

"¿Tú lo has hacho?" Preguntó un incrédulo Kurt. Cuando Blaine asintió con la cabeza orgullosamente volvió a preguntar "Pero… ¿Cómo?"

"Bueno…" Dijo Blaine mientras servía una pata de pollo, dos papas y un poco de ensalada en su plato y luego lo intercambiaba con el vacío del otro chico "Compré un pollo, papas y vegetales, los lavé, los corté, los condimenté y calenté los primeros dos." Blaine terminó de servirse al mismo tiempo que había terminado de burlarse. Vio la mirada de seriedad en la cara de Kurt y agregó "¿Por qué tan sorprendido?"

El castaño probó algo de pollo y al comprobar que estaba riquísimo respondió "Es que… cuando estábamos juntos cocinaba todo el tiempo, no entiendo que pasó en el medio."

"Bueno, justamente por esa razón tenía que aprender. Después de todo no podía vivir de comida chatarra."

Kurt sonrió ante aquellas palabras ya que él se le había dicho "Eso me suena familiar."

"¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto?"

El otro chico probó las papas y la ensalada y sin pensarlo dijo "Está riquísimo… ¿Y el mío?"

"El tuyo es mejor y lo sabes, solo quieres que lo diga." Contestó Blaine sinceramente para luego sacarle la lengua.

Kurt sonrió satisfactoriamente al oír al chico y también le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Extrañaba esos tontos juegos, esas tontas peleas porque eran graciosas y no había nada mejor que compartirlas con Blaine.

Sacó su mirada de su plato para mirar al otro chico a los ojos. Y ahí estaba sentado el hombre que había robado su corazón hace casi dos años y que lo estaba volviendo a hacer ¿Cómo lo había conseguido una segunda vez? Era un completo misterio.

Pero de todas formas ahí estaba…sentado, perfecto, con sus ojos mirándolo con adoración, su piel bronceada, sus rizos negros que lo volvían loco, los pequeños vellos alrededor de su boca y bajo las mejillas anunciando una próxima barba dentro de varias semanas, justo como le gustaba al castaño. Sus labios, le encantaba ver sus labios, aunque en ese momento lo que mas queria hacer era besarlos.

De repente una lengua humedeció aquellos labios y fue lo que le bastó a Kurt para rápidamente inclinarse sobre la besa y atrapar con sus labios los del morocho en un dulce y apasionadamente. Su mano se enterró en los rulos de Blaine, quien gimió al sentir esa familar mano sobre su cabello pidiendo por más. El gemido fue lo que Kurt necesitó para pobrar con su lengua aquella boca y explorarla con una pasión que no sabía que existía dentro de él.

Blaine, al sentir la lengua de Kurt se paró y caminó hacia donde él estaba sin despegar sus bocas ya que por suerte la mesa no era muy grande y no era un gran obstáculo. Pero a los pocos minutos de estar cuerpo a cuerpo el castaño necesitaba aire, razón por la cual rompió el beso.

El morocho preugntó agitadamente con el ceño fruncido "¿Y eso por qué?"

"N-No me pude contener." Dijo con una sonrisa chocando sus frentes suavemente.

Blaien sonrió perversamente y atacó el cuello del otro chico sin piedad. Kurt no tardó en levantar su cabeza para estirar su cuello y darle mas espacio al morocho, quien con sus manos, recorrió toda la espalda pálida de Kurt y lentamente se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle "Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor."

"Mmm…habitación."

El otro chico asintió con la cabeza y dirigió a Kurt hasta su habitación. De un leve empujón tiró suavemente a Kurt sobre la cama y antes de unirse con él desabotonó su camisa a velocidad normal pero seductoramente sin despegar los ojos de los de Kurt que veía con impaciencia aquellos botones.

Cuando por fin el morocho se había deshecho de dicha prenda los ojos del castaño se oscurecieron de lujuría y deseo al ver una cadenita plateada brillar con la letra 'K'. Después de años sin verse Blaine todavía la conservaba y no significaba solamente qu econservaba uno de sus regalos sino que conservaba la prueba de que él era de Kurt y de nadie mas, como si fuera un anillo de casamiento.

Pasó un pie por la espalda del morocho atrayéndolo a él, deborando su boca y enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo sus pantalones mas ajustados de lo normal.

Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Blaine paró de comer su boca para quitarle rápidamente su remera, besando cada centímetro de pálida piel que era revelada a medida que subía aquella prenda. Cuando lo logró tomó como prisionero una de sus tetillas con su boca haciendo que el otro chico se retorciera de placer y gritara por más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Blaine besó cada parte del torso desnudo del otro chico a medida que bajaba para desabrochar los pantalones del chico pálido, algo así como un rastro de migas como Hansel y Gretel.

Cuando tiró de una vez toda la ropa de Kurt quien sabe donde, Blaine miró con deceo su entrepierna y sin pensarlo ni un centécima de segundo tomó a Kurt completamente con su boca y se dejó llevar mientras trataba de controlar las caderas del chico mas alto que se movían incontrolablemente.

Le encantaba hacer esto con Kurt, volverlo loco de placer y hacerle pedir por mas. Era algo raro en él pero le encantaba como esa voz de niño dulce se podía transformar en ciertas íntimas circuntancias al igual que su manera de actuar.

Ahogado en sus propios pensamientos de adoración hacia Kurt, Blaine no se había dado cuenta que el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba acabando en su boca. Así que tragó y movió su boca un par de veces mas antes de acostarse al lado del otro chico, que estaba perdido en el placer.

El morocho no quería nada a cambio y Kurt lo sabia, ya sabia que si Blaine queria pagarle esa clase de favores no quería nada a cambio y además estaba muy cansado como para insistir así que solo giró su cabeza para ver al chico a su lado y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla para acariciarla un par de veces "Buenas noches."

Blaine lo tapó con una frazada, lo abrazó y entre su castaño cabello dijo en casi un susurro "Buenas noche Kurt."

* * *

Se habían levantado aquel día post- nochebuena como cualquier otro, Kurt se habia dirigido directo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, luego lo levantó a Blaine con una lluvia de besos y desayunaron juntos, se bañaron y se vistiron.

Ya no era como hace un par de meses. Volvieron a ser una misma persona, habían vuelto a hacer todo juntos, a ser inseparables.

Ese día en particular debía ir a la casa de los padres de Kurt para preparar las cosas para nochebuena como la decoración, el menú, la ropa, los invitados, cosas así. De ese modo, ya vestidos fueron a dicha casa. Cuando entraron el olor a árbol y galletas no tardó en invadirles el sentido del olfato llevándolos a aquel 23 de diciembre que habían compartido juntos.

***Flashback***

**Era 23 de Septiembre y todos en la casa de los Hudson-Hummel estaban preparando todo para la nochebuena . Se podría decir que era la festividad favorita de la familia.**

**Mientras que Blaine conduce hacia aquella casa en busca de refugio y comprensión ya que no fue lo que recibió de sus padres y amigos al confesarles que era gay. Todo se había desmoronado, sus amigos no querían hablar más con él (hasta se burlaban de él) y su familia lo ignoraba, como si fuera parte de la decoración de la casa.**

**Paró unos segundos para secarse las lágrimas así limpiar su vista para continuar manejando. Cuando llegó a destino corrió hacia la puerta y tocó timbre. Luego de unos cortos minutos la cabeza de Kurt se asomó preocupada al ver así a su novio.**

**El morocho se apresuró a abrazarlo. Kurt, con el seño fruncido preguntó "Blaine ¿Qué pasa?"**

**El mas bajo trató de hablar, de decir algunas palabras pero solo pudo recitar palabras incomprendibles que hicieron sonreir levemente al otro chico, quien llevó un dedo a sus labios para callarlo "No digas nada si no estás listo ¿Si? Tómate tu tiempo, entra."**

**El olor a árbol de nochebuena, nieve artificial y galletas llegó a Blaine. Ese conjunto de aromas y el calor de la casa hicieron que el chico cerrara los ojos y suspirara relajado.**

**Kurt lo guió hasta su habitación y le dijo que se acostara, que él volvería en un rato, primero debía hablar con su papá sobre la reciente estadía de Blaine en la casa, charla que no iba a ser muy linda o/y cómoda pero que debía tener.**

**Después de obtener el consentimiento de su padre, Kurt fue a su habitación a acurrucarse al lado de Blaine, con una mano posada sobre su cintura y la otra acariciando sus rulos mientras le susurraba frases dulces al oído y escuchaba con desprecio la voz de su tío, quien no era exactamente un hombre tolerante ante cosas que no le pasaran a él. Todo lo que era diferente a él debía criticarlo, como a Kurt con sus preferencias.**

**Pero ese era un asunto con que el castaño iba a lidiar mas tarde, en este momento debía estar para Blaine fuera cual fuera el motivo de su estado.**

***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

****Lo tuve que terminar acá porque sino era muy largo, en el próximo capítulo se viene un poco de drama en los preparativos de nochebuena y la fiesta en cuestión y después el capítulo de navidad.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me dieron mcuhas ganas de escribir un capítulo de esta historia por sus hermosos comentarios:

Klaineadiction: Me encantó tu review, fue muy lindo leerlo, gracias :D Debería, en un rato le pongo algo :P

Gabriela C: Muchas gracias *cruzando los dedos*

Elbereth3: Dale, me gustó, así será :D

Bueno, me retiro, no se que va a pasar con mis otras fics porque tengo un millón de cosas para hacer pero bueno, ya veremos.

Gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen, le dan favorito y leen esta fic, significa mucho :D

Besoos!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	13. Cap13: Nochebuena

Cap. 13: Nochebuena.

Al pasar por la puerta, se quitaron sus abrigos y los colgaron, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y Blaine tomó la mano del castaño fuertemente.

Caminaron algunos pasos y llegaron a la sala de esta, donde Burt, Carole, Finn y el tío del chico pálido, Bill estaban sentados en los sillones alrededor de la chimenea.

Al ver entrar a la pareja todos excepto Bill se pararon para saludarlos con abrazos.

"Hola chicos, me alegra que hayan venido para ayudar con los preparativos para la Nochebuena como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo Burt optimistamente con una gran y cálida sonrisa.

"Pero primero siéntense, hay lugar para que charlemos un rato, no hay muchos preparativos." Dijo Carole señalando un lugar libre en un sillón.

"Gracias." Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo antes de sentarse.

"Hola Kurt, hola ¿Bane?" Dijo Bill sin prestar mucha importancia.

"Blaine, hola Bill." Respondió el morocho con una sonrisa falsa.

"Si, como sea, veo que no cambiaron ni un poco, siguen siendo igual que hace algunos años."

La mirada de Burt de enojo se clavó sobre su hermano, sabía lo que había querido decir con esa frase y si no se callaba y comportaba cumpliría la promesa que había anunciado hace un tiempo.

"Bueno, para tu información, Bill, soy jugador de football, Finn y yo jugamos juntos." Respondió Blaine tratando de contenerse.

"Entonces me equivoqué, ahora eres mas normal, por lo menos ahora te puedo saludar al llegar, no como antes que te fuiste directo a la habitación."

Los ojos del morocho se llenaron de lágrimas pero no iba a permitir darle el gusto de verlo llorar a Bill, así que se levantó y se fue al patio trasero de la casa para tratar de controlarse para no gritar.

Estaba tan hundido pensando en las razones por las que no debía matar a aquel hombre que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Cuando paró de caminar se llevó las manos a los ojos para taparlos y la persona que lo estaba siguiendo paró de caminar y se paró frente a él. Rápidamente sintió dos cálidos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y automáticamente se escondió en el pecho que lo estaba abrazando.

Los brazos comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda en grandes círculos "Tranquilo…es un ignorante, no sabe de lo que habla ¿Si?"

"Kurt es muy fuerte esto, tengo miedo de no poder controlarme, tengo miedo de decir cualquier cosa." Dijo con miedo en su voz.

"Escúchame, si algo te hiere otra vez no lo permitas, él es solo una persona, no te puede derribar tan fácilmente, te conozco, eres Blaine Devon Anderson y si a alguien no le gusta cómo eres, bueno entonces ¡Que se pudra!"

Blaine se rio y luego de derramar algunas lágrimas mas miró al otro chico a los ojos y dijo "Gracias." A medida que le secaba las lágrimas lentamente.

"No tienes porque agradecerme. Es hora de tener una necesaria conversación ¿Qué dices?" Dijo el castaño con optimismo en su voz extendiendo una mano.

***Flashback***

**Blaine se levantó de su pesado sueño. Tenía una sensación rara en los ojos y sentía más lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Suspiró tristemente al recordar lo que había pasado con su familia y amigos. Giró su cabeza y vio como Kurt estaba despertando. Le daba mucha vergüenza haberse presentado en su casa de esa forma y más todavía cuando habían tenido una horrible pelea hace unos días antes de terminar las clases pero no conocía otro lugar que estuviera cerca y que le diera ánimos.**

**El castaño a su lado se despertó y lo miró con una mirada que no le decía nada y luego de unos minutos le dio una leve sonrisa "Hola." Saludó el pálido.**

"**Hola." Respondió el otro chico mirando hacia abajo sin poder ver a Kurt a los ojos.**

"**¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?" Preguntó Kurt preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama.**

**Blaine se quedó pensando un buen rato y lentamente asintió con la cabeza, inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de contestar "Hoy quise salir del closet ante mis padres, ni bien me levanté fue lo primero que hice. No lo tomaron bien, ya no me miran ni me tratan de la misma forma y casi no me hablan y pensé que mis amigos me apoyarían y entonces todo no sería tan malo. Pero no fue así, reaccionaron peor, ahora ni me hablan. Todo era fingido Kurt, su amistad, su apoyo, su orgullo, su comprensión. En cuanto las cosas se ponen difíciles o distintas a lo que ellos están acostumbrados se van y todo lo que una vez dijeron o hicieron no vale nada." Con cada palabra el morocho dejaba ver su dolor en su voz, cada tanto se escapaban algunas lágrimas inconscientemente.**

**Kurt se acercó a él lentamente y lo abrazó, quizás no debería haberlo hecho, quizás no debió abrirle la puerta de su casa pero luego se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar aquellas cosas ¿Cómo podría haber hecho alguna de esas cosas? El chico necesitaba toda la ayuda y todo el apoyo posible en aquel momento y luego vería que debía hacer. "Tranquilo…Son gente falsa Blaine, mientras no te rodees de ellos y no le hagas caso todo va a estar bien ¿Si?"**

**El morocho se hundió mas en su llanto y el castaño se hundió mas en un agujero que sentía que se le formaba en el pecho, estar así, al estar abrazado con Blaine no le daba ganas de seguir enojado pero…por otra parte debía estarlo. A los pocos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que no estaría enojado con Blaine, por lo menos por ahora, ya que el de rulos debía tener toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.**

"**¡Vamos Blaine! ¡Es Nochebuena, hay que festejar!" Dijo Kurt con entusiasmo en su voz y una gran sonrisa.**

**El morocho levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del otro chico. No podía parar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas por más que lo quisiera. Sabía que no debía ilusionarse con la actitud de Kurt ante su problema porque la verdad era que el castaño era así, era solidario y bueno. **

**Blaine solo sonrió y dejó que Kurt lo guiara hasta al baño donde se lavó la cara. El otro chico, mientras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta para esperarlo. Desde allí pudo ver a su tío con cara seria mirándolo mientras que su padre y su hermanastro hablaban animadamente sobre un tema que seguramente era football.**

**Quizás el que Blaine estuviera en su casa en aquel momento en especial no iba a resultar una brillante idea pero parecía como si fuera su refugio y si alguien iba a lastimarlo o a incomodarlo lo iba a defender.**

**De repente escuchó pasos. Giró su cabeza, sonrió y extendió su mano para que Blaine la tomara. Con una sonrisa preguntó "****¿Estás listo?****"**

**El morocho asintió con la cabeza y apretó ligeramente la mano ofrecida. Tenía algo de vergüenza de haberse acercado al castaño y a su familia en un momento en el que su relación no estaba muy bien pero no conocía otro lugar donde pudiera estar.**

**En el momento en el que los chicos entraron a la sala y se sentaron a la mesa, Carole entró con la comida y una gran sonrisa. Dejó el gran plato en el medio de la mesa y corrió a la cocina para llevar otras cosas, mientras que Blaine asentía la cabeza educadamente para saludar a todos. Burt y Finn le sonrieron pero el otro hombre que estaba sentado al lado del padre de Kurt lo miraba seriamente y hasta…con asco o desprecio. **

**El morocho nunca antes había visto a aquel hombre pero al verlo al lado de Burt le cayó la ficha al instante, no cabía duda de que aquellos dos eran hermanos por su parecido.**

**Cuando Carole se sentó a la mesa fue cuando Bill comenzó a hablar.**

"**¿Y tú quien eres?****" Preguntó en la medida que le clavaba dardos al chico de rulos con la mirada.**

"**B-Blaine señor, mucho gusto." Contestó Blaine, tratando de sonar lo mas educado posible, pero se le hacía difícil ya que sentía aquella mirada penetrante que le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca.**

"**¿Y qué haces aquí?****" **

"**Y-Yo, bueno…" ****¿Cómo se suponía que contestaría esa pregunta? Él mismo se sentía mal por ocupar ese lugar en la mesa que no le correspondía, nadie lo había invitado, nadie lo esperaba allí. Bajó la mirada y trató de encontrar una respuesta en la alfombra debajo de su silla.**

**Al notar esto, Kurt miró suplicante a su padre con algo de desesperación. Burt asintió con la cabeza seriamente y dijo "Hey basta de preguntas, ni siquiera servimos la comida."**

**Bill se calló. Su hermano hizo lo que dijo y sirvió la comida en los platos. El tema fue cambiado rápidamente centrándose en el futuro de Finn. **

**La cara del tío de Kurt no cambiaba, seguía serio mirando fijamente a Blaine y por momentos a Kurt.**

**El castaño no lo soportó mas, no quería que se pasara toda la noche con esa mirada encima así que simplemente explotó en el medio de la cena.**

"**Si tienes algo para decir, dilo." Dijo seriamente Kurt sacando su mirada de su comida para elevarla hasta la cara de su tío.**

"**Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, tengo muchas cosas para decir ¿Por qué él está ocupando esta mesa? ¿Por qué se fueron directamente a la habitación? ¿Él también es un marica?"**

**Todos se callaron, la mirada desafiante de Kurt no dejaba la cara de su tío, la expresión de enojo reinaba en Burt y Finn, los pensamientos de Carole se mezclaban en su cabeza enredándose al no saber qué hacer. Blaine, con la mirada gacha, lentamente se paró. Cuando finalmente miró a Bill a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas.**

"**Estoy aquí porque mis padres no aceptan quien soy y Kurt solo estaba tratando de tranquilizarme horas atrás y no acepto el término marica, sí, soy gay y si le molesta tanto con permiso." Blaine se giró para irse pero la mano de Kurt sobre su pecho lo detuvo.**

"**Bueno, por lo menos tus padres hicieron algo bien." Dijo Bill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**Burt se levantó rápidamente y apretando los puños con furia dijo "Bill, juro que si no te comportas te tendrás que ir de esta casa."**

"**¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó su hermano confundido.**

**Kurt no quiso escucharlo más y tomó la mano de Blaine para llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación. Una vez allí se sentaron en la cama y lo abrazó acariciando la espalda del otro chico de arriba abajo.**

**Luego de unos minutos se separó de él para mirarlo pero sorprendió al ver que no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Confundido preguntó "¿Estás bien?"**

"**Si, supongo que ya no me afecta que otros me digan cosas así, fue doloroso, no voy a mentir, pero después de lo que pasó con mis padres creo que nada me va a doler mas." Respondió el morocho con la voz cansada.**

**Kurt se quedó algo sorprendido por aquella nueva actitud pero lo abrazó una vez más y se acostaron lentamente en la cama y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.**

***Fin del flashback***

El morocho asintió con la cabeza lentamente sonriendo tímidamente.

Kurt lo llevó de nuevo dentro de la casa y se sentaron, miró fijamente a su tío y sin pensar una palabra dejó que salieran todas las palabras que había tenido guardadas hace tanto tiempo "Escucha Bill, si no te gusta como es Blaine o como soy yo será mejor que te retires porque no voy a permitir que nos hables de esa manera, no me gusta y no lo toleraré mas. Estoy muy cansado" Y a la mitad de la frase millones de lágrimas le nublaron la vista "De que personas como tú solo puedan compartir su odio cuando no he hecho nada mal, porque está bien ser así. No eres más fuerte que las personas que me odiaron antes y no te tengo miedo. Pero si quieres a empezar a ser mi tío quédate y pasa la navidad con tu familia pero bajo esas condiciones."

Bill miró al chico pálido por unos largos minutos, lentamente asintió con su cabeza y tranquilamente dijo "Está bien…déjame pensarlo…si esas son tu condiciones…que yo me quede en silencio toda la noche sin poder decir lo que pienso o como deberían ser las cosas…y si Burt tú estás de acuerdo con lo que dice tu hijo…yo no quiero seguir aquí." Dicho eso volteó su cabeza a la derecha, donde estaba sentado su hermano.

Burt, con decepción en su mirada asintió con la cabeza lentamente y se paró para acompañarlo hasta la puerta de la casa y despedirse de él. Su hermano lentamente y sin ninguna expresión en su cara se levantó, tomó algunos regalos que había llevado y siguió a Burt hasta la puerta.

Una vez que los cinco estaban sentados respiraron hondo y Carole fue la primera en romper el silencio diciendo a medida que deslizaba su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la de Kurt "Cariño lo hiciste muy bien." Y le mostró una gran sonrisa.

Burt con algo de preocupación en su voz preguntó "¿Están bien?"

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza lentamente. Las manos de Kurt estaban ocupadas, una estaba sobre la espalda del morocho acariciándola en círculos y la otra sostenía su mano. A los pocos minutos se levantó y dijo que debían ir al baño para limpiarse las caras.

Cuando regresaron ambos tenían una mejor cara, no iban a dejar que un mal rato estropeara una gran noche. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa Kurt notó que la cara de Finn no era la misma, estaba como ido, en otro lugar.

Al sentarse el castaño le preguntó a su hermanastro la causa de tener tal cara.

"Extraño a Rachel hermano."

"Lo sé, se fue a pasar las fiestas con sus padres."

"Aún así quisiera que esté aquí conmigo."

"Seguramente guardó un día para visitarte, y si no yo la llamo y le digo que lo haga."

"Gracias Kurt" Dijo un ahora alegre Finn.

La relación entre él y Rachel había sido complicada, antes de que ella se fuera a NY con Kurt ya había habido algunos problemas entre ellos, nadie supo bien cuales fueron exactamente pero Rachel tenía planeado desde que había entrado a la secundaria irse a NY y ser una estrella en Broadway con o sin Finn.

Y a pesar de no haberla visto hace mucho tiempo el chico alto nunca la dejó de amar y de extrañar y esperaba que algún día ella volviera. Él pensó muchas veces en ir a buscarla pero no quería intervenir en sus planes y sueños.

El día se pasó rápido, entre preguntas de Finn sobre Rachel a Kurt. Las anécdotas del castaño en la gran manzana, las novedades del equipo de football de Ohio. Se había creado un ambiente cálido y familiar donde todos reían y escuchaban las diferentes historias cerca de la chimenea.

Cuando se hizo mas tarde Carole y Kurt se fueron a la cocina y a la media hora Blaine y Finn ayudaron a poner los cubiertos en la mesa y luego de otra media hora todos se sentaron a comer, esperando que fueran las 00:00 para que fuera navidad.

* * *

Perdón, pensaron que tenia re olvidada esta fic pero no, en un momento me trabé porque no sabia como seguir pero bueno.

Una de las causas por las que me retrasé fue por lo que pasó con Cory, me alejé un poco de las cosas que tenian que ver con Glee, pero ya estoy mejor, ya volví a escuchar canciones y a las fanfics y era tiempo de terminar este capítulo.

No hubo mucho conflicto en este capítulo, espero que les haya "gustado" Bill :P Es estoy reservando un verdadero conflicto para mas adelante :P

Respuesta a comentarios:

Klaineadiction: Muchisimas gracias, perdón por hacerte esperar :/

Elbereth3: Jajaja que a mi también me gustaria :_

Gabriela C: Ojalá

También quería compartir con ustedes que mañana me voy a comprar el libro de Struck By Lightning, ya vi la pelicula pero quiero leerlo y estoy muuuuy emocionada :D

Gracias a todos los que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta Fic!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	14. Cap14: Regalo perfecto

Cap. 14: Regalo perfecto.

El postre ya había sido terminado por las 5 personas presentes y lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar los minutos que faltaban para que fuera navidad.

Carole estaba lavando los platos en la cocina, Burt los secaba y los 3 chicos ponían sobre la mesa el pan dulce, confites y garrapiñada. Cuando terminaron se sentaron y hablaron muy poco, estaban aburridos y no sabían cómo matar esos últimos minutos.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Preguntó Finn después de pensarlo por largo tiempo y no saber la respuesta.

Con emoción Kurt respondió rápidamente "Podríamos cantar algo navideño."

"Oh no, muchas gracias pero hace mucho que no canto y no quiero estropearlo." Dijo Finn terminando su oración con una sonrisa.

El castaño de la idea giró la cabeza lentamente para ver a Blaine de forma cómplice de la que el morocho detectó el mensaje subliminal al instante.

"Oh no Finn, no me puedes dejar solo, yo tampoco canto hace mucho tiempo." Miró suplicante al chico alto.

"¡Pero si eres todo un mentiroso!" Dijo Kurt algo indignado "Cantaste conmigo hace unos días."

"Si, pero fue diferente, no teníamos un público."

"Vamos, por favor, solo una canción, como en los viejos tiempos." Suplicó el chico pálido mientras agarraba una de las mangas de la remera de Blaine y la movía de un lado al otro.

***Flashback***

**Blaine y Kurt estaban en la habitación del segundo chico nombrado, acostados en la cama. El dueño de la habitación estaba lentamente acariciando el enrulado cabello del otro chico mientras este se deshacía de las últimas lágrimas.**

**Kurt quería romper el silencio, quería hablar con Blaine de lo que acababa de pasar, quería hacerle saber de alguna forma lo que sentía. Al principio no se animó pero después de pensarlo unos minutos respiró hondo y dijo con algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos "Blaine realmente lo siento, no quise que mi tío te tratara así, no tengo palabras para disculparme."**

"**Kurt" Dijo el morocho en un susurro.**

"**¿Si?"**

"**¿Puedes cantarme algo?" Dijo cerrando sus ojos, escuchar la voz del castaño era una de las cosas que más lo tranquilizaban desde que la escuchó la primera vez en el auditorio.**

**El chico pálido sonrió y dijo despacio "Solo si tú cantas conmigo."**

**Blaine lentamente se dio vuelta para ver al otro chico a los ojos y con una sonrisa rodeada por algunas lágrimas asintió con la cabeza.**

"_**I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
But maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour "

**Sus voces eran tranquilas y delicadas y sonaba muy bien juntas. Ambos tenían sonrisas en sus caras, pensando en la letra de la canción.**

"_**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight, wow  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside - Baby it's cold outside **_

_**I simply must go - But baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - But baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Ooh, your lips are delicious  
But maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before**__**"**_

**Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama para cantar lo que quedaba de la canción, mientras Blaine apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro el otro chico.**

"_**I've gotta get home - But baby, you'd freeze out there**__**  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there**__**  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand**__**  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?**__**  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow**__**  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died**__**  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out**__**  
Ahh, but it's cold outside - Ooh baby it's cold outside"**_

**Ambos rieron y se quedaron hablando hasta que el sueño los venció, quizás no estaban despiertos para festejar navidad pero eso ya no importaba, había pasado a segundo plano.**

***Fin del flashback***

Blaine sonrió y le contestó "Está bien, pero yo la elijo"

"Me parece justo" Dijo alegremente el castaño a medida que se paraba y caminaba al centro de la sala con una sonrisa.

En el momento en el que los dos estaban hablando de los detalles de su improvisado show Carole y Burt habían terminado con los platos y se habían sentado a la mesa y esperaban impacientes el comienzo.

El chico pálido se fue trotando hasta su habitación y volvió con su Ipod y un cable, conecto el artefacto al estéreo y bajó con su pulgar por la lista de canciones hasta hallar la indicada, cuando lo hizo miró al morocho que a estaba en su posición y con un movimiento rápido seleccionó la canción, dejó el Ipod lo mas delicadamente posible sobre el estéreo y se colocó al lado de Blaine.

La música comenzó a sonar suavemente y los chicos no se habían movido de sus lugares ni por un centímetro. Luego, la música comenzó a ser mas movida y ambos jóvenes se miraron con una sonrisa y Blaine se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la ventana para mirar a través de ella y comenzar a cantar.

"_**Oh the weather outside is frightful,**__**  
**__**But the fire is so delightful,**__**  
**__**And since we've no place to go,**__**  
**__**Let It Snow! **__**Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**__**"**_

Después de que el morocho hizo la mímica de tener frío y de que quedarse al lado de la chimenea era mejor opción el chico corrió para abrazar a Kurt, que debía cantar su parte, cosa que el abrazo no hizo fácil, su cara se había vuelto como la de un tomate porque no esperaba tal acción del otro chico.

"_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,**__**  
And I've bought some corn for popping,**__**  
The lights are turned way down low,**__**  
Let It Snow! **__**Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**__**"**_

Antes de abrazarlo, el chico pálido tomó de la mano al otro chico y lo hizo girar, comenzando un improvisado pero sincronizado baile.

"_**When we finally kiss goodnight,**__**  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!**__**  
But if you'll really hold me tight,**__**  
All the way home I'll be warm.**__**"**_

_**Kurt:**_

"_**The fire is slowly dying,**__**  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,**__**"**_

_**Blaine:**__**  
But as long as you love me so,**_

Kurt and Blaine:

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**__**  
(Several Doos and Bahs later)**_

Blaine:

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful,**__**  
But the fire is so delightful (Kurt: Fire is so delightful),**__**  
And since we've no place to go,**_

Kurt and Blaine:

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

Kurt:

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful,**__**  
But the fire is so delightful,**_

Kurt and Blaine:

_**And since we've no place to go,**__**  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

Kurt:

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,**_

Blaine:

_**And I've bought some corn for popping,**_

Kurt:

_**The lights are turned way down low (Blaine: Way down low),**_

Kurt and Blaine:

_**Let It Snow!**_

Blaine:

_**When we finally kiss goodnight,**_

Kurt:

_**Finally kiss goodnight,**_

Blaine:

_**How I'll hate going out in the storm (Kurt: In the storm),**__**  
But if you finally hold me tight,**_

Kurt:

_**Finally hold me tight,**_

Blaine:

_**All the way home I'll be warm (Kurt: Warm),**_

Kurt and Blaine:

_**And, my dear, we're still good-bying,**__**  
As long as you love me so,**__**  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

Blaine:

_**Let It Snow!**_

Kurt:

_**Let It Snow!**_

Blaine:

_**Oh, Let It Snow!**_

Kurt:

_**Oh, Let It Snow!**_

La música se silenciaba a cada segundo, los aplausos llenaban su ausencia, aunque los jóvenes solo podían escuchar el sonido de sus corazones latiendo fuertemente y sus respiraciones agitadas. La coreografía y el canto habían salido tan natural, parecía que habían ensayado, pero aún así se notaba lo espontáneo. Era una sensación agradable que todos pudieron disfrutar esa noche.

Carole saltó de su silla al ver que solo faltaban unos minutos para que fueran las 00:00 así que apresuradamente fue a la cocina y volvió con algunas copas y sidra. Quizás no todas las familias celebraban así la navidad pero los Hudson-Hummel no eran solo una familia.

Burt cambió el canal a un noticiero donde estaban pasando la cuenta regresiva y Finn comenzó a llenar las copas con sidra y al instante el reloj de la tele decía 12, todos se miraron con una sonrisa y al unísono comenzaron a hacer la cuenta regresiva "10, 9, 8…"

"Me encantan las cuentas regresivas" Admitió el castaño con una sonrisa al chico a su lado, que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"…7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Feliz navidad!"

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y se besaron. Burt y Carole abrazaron a Finn y entre ellos, luego Kurt y Blaine hicieron lo mismo.

"Hora de los regalos" Dijo Burt aplaudiendo y dirigiéndose a la sala.

"Mi parte favorita" Dijo Kurt sonriente.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones a excepción de la mujer de la casa que fue a la cocina y volvió a los pocos minutos con chocolate caliente, cuando lo hizo todos ya se habían repartidos los regalos.

"Carole, eso es para ti" Dijo con una gran sonrisa Kurt mientras le entregaba una caja con un gran moño.

"Hay Kurt, no me tenias que comprar nada." Dijo La mujer mientras lo abría delicadamente.

"Técnicamente no lo compré" Contestó el chico con una gran sonrisa después de tomar de su tasa.

Cuando Carole abrió el paquete vio que su regalo era una bufanda y un gorro del mismo color turquesa.

"Kurt, me encanta ¿Cómo sabias que me encanta este color?"

"Bueno, mi papá mi ayudó un poco." Respondió el chico viendo a su padre con una mirada cómplice.

Burt solo sonrió y vio a la mujer a su lado "Abre el mío" Dijo mientras le alcanzaba a la mujer una bolsa con un moño afuera de esta.

Eran unos guantes para el horno y un delantal de cocina, ambos con el mismo diseño navideño.

"Gracias amor, me encanta" Agradeció la mujer con un beso.

"Ahora el mío ma" Dijo Finn con una mano alzada como si fuera el alumno de una escuela primaria.

Eran unos aros y unas pulseras algo caras.

"¡Finn!" Dijo la mujer sorprendida, no iba a aceptar un regalo caro de su hijo.

"No te preocupes ma, no fueron muy caros. Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, mi gusto no es mi bueno pero si quieres los puedes cambiar" Contestó el chico alto con algo de culpa de que no fuera lo suficientemente lindo su regalo.

"No Finn, me encanta, muchas gracias cariño."

"Ahora es mi turno" Dijo Blaine mientras se levantaba de su lugar y le daba a la mujer su regalo "No sabía que le iba a gustar exactamente y esto ha sido a las apuradas pero…espero que le guste"

"No te preocupes Blaine, no era necesario que me compraras nada"

Era un hermoso vestido corto que se podía usar en cualquier momento, era blanco con varias flores que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

"Oh Blaine, es hermoso y no tenia vestidos, muchas gracias"

Todos se repartieron sus regalos, cuando le tocó a Blaine…

"¡Kurt!" Dijo el chico con lágrimas formándose en los ojos.

Era un álbum, que en la tapa había una foto de ellos y atrás había un muro de ladrillos.

"No quería ser cursi pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Aunque bueno, si no te gusta no lo puedes devolver pero-" el chico no pudo terminar de hablar porque el morocho lo había interrumpido con un beso que hizo que la piel del castaño se tiñera de rojo.

"Es perfecto, gracias."

Lo abrió y había fotos de ellos dos, en The Lima Been, en el parque de diversiones, en el parque, saliendo del cine, en sus casas, en el colegio, con amigos, con sus familias, en sus cumple años, etc. Había tantos momentos pegados en esas hojas que Blaine no pudo terminar de verlo todo, así que lo cerró y prometió terminarlo después.

Cuando le tocó a Kurt, Blaine se paró y salió de la casa. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, nadie estaba enterado de lo que estaba haciendo dicho joven.

A los pocos minutos, para tranquilidad de todos, el chico volvió y se sentó en el mismo lugar pero esta vez con una guitarra. Se aclaró la garganta, puso los dedos sobre algunos trastes del instrumento y miró al castaño "Espero que te guste"

"_**Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong**__**  
**__**Whether I find a place in this world or never belong**__**  
**__**I gotta be me, I've gotta be me**__**  
**__**What else can I be but what I am**__**I want to live, not merely survive**__**  
**__**And I won't give up this dream**__**  
**__**Of life that keeps me alive**__**  
**__**I gotta be me, I gotta be me**__**  
**__**The dream that I see makes me what I am**__**"**_

Cuando empezó a cantar a Kurt le brillaron los ojos y Blaine recordó el primer día que en realidad había visto a Kurt, ese día en el que se había sentado pensativo, solo…y justo cuando todo parecía que estaba normal entró Kurt y cantó, cosa que era lo que mejor sabía hacer y se abrió enfrente suyo, desplegó todos sus sentimientos a él, aunque no se diera cuenta en el momento, lo hizo y Blaine no se pudo sentir más afortunado de estar en ese lugar en ese día a esa hora y quería demostrárselo.

"_**That far-away prize, a world of success**__**  
**__**Is waiting for me if I heed the call**__**  
**__**I won't settle down, won't settle for less**__**  
**__**As long as there's a chance that I can have it all**__**I'll go it alone, that's how it must be**__**  
**__**I can't be right for somebody else**__**  
**__**If I'm not right for me**__**  
**__**I gotta be free, I've just gotta be free**__**  
**__**Daring to try, to do it or die**__**  
**__**I've gotta be me**__**That far-away prize, a world of success**__**  
**__**Is waiting for me if I heed the call**__**  
**__**I won't settle down, won't settle for less**__**  
**__**As long as there's a chance that I can have it all**__**I'll go it alone, that's how it must be**__**  
**__**I can't be right for somebody else**__**  
**__**If I'm not right for me**__**  
**__**I gotta be free, I've just gotta be free**__**  
**__**Daring to try, to do it or die**__**  
**__**I've gotta be me"**_

"Gracias Kurt, por enseñarme que tengo que ser como soy en realidad y no lo que todos esperan, gracias por darme felicidad y ganas de cantar y de sonreír y bueno…muchas cosas más que seguramente voy a tardar más de un día. Sé que todo esto fue muy raro, de reencontrarnos pero sé que haberte dejado ir fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, lo es y lo lamento pero…con este regalo" Dijo sacando del bolsillo de su campera una pequeña caja roja con un moño amarillo arriba, Kurt comenzó a mover las manos rápidamente ya a saltar en el lugar en señal de emoción, todos veían la escena con asombro.

"Oh Blaine, no me digas que es un anillo de casamiento, claro que sí, que mejor que tener un casamiento en navidad"

"Solo abre la caja" Dijo el chico con humor "Es un anillo de promesa, lo hice de envolturas de caramelos de frutilla"

"Mi favorito… ¿Eso es un moño? ¿Pero qué prometes?"

"Te prometo no dejarte ir así como así, prometo luchar por ti y prometo amarte sin importar que pase, defenderte, sorprenderte, de siempre contestar tus llamadas sin importa que esté haciendo, hornearte galletitas por lo menos dos veces al año y de besarte cuando y donde quieras. Pero más importante, asegurarme de que siempre recuerdes cuan perfectamente imperfecto eres. Sé que no es un anillo caro ni-" El cuerpo del otro chico se abalanzó sobre él.

El chico pálido estaba llorando, por fin iba a tener un final feliz junto a la persona que amaba y nada podría arruinarlo.

* * *

Bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sobre todo la parte en la que incluí "The box scene" es muy tierna y no me pude imaginar un mejor regalo :3

Para los que quieren leer una nueva fic: empecé recién con una que se llama Come Together, está buena, hasta a mi me atrapó y no puedo dejar de escribir :P Ya tiene 3 capitulos, hoy veo si subo el cuarto.

Bueeeno, respuestas:

Gabriela Cruz: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Klaineadiction: Jajaja, gracias, me encantan tus comentarios :D

Elbereth3: Si, debe ser una situación complicada pero Burt la solucionó bien, por lo menos a mi forma de ver :P

Gracias a los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


End file.
